Measure in Love
by brookemopolitan
Summary: Follow up to Purple Summer. When Jet is forced to transfer to WMHS, watch her shake up the pecking order, and reshape Glee. Rachel stands up for herself, Quinn grows up, Santana defends her own. Puckleberry,Corcoberry &various Berry flavoured friendships
1. Chapter 1

**When I said I wouldn't return to this universe... I lied! Jet is just way too much fun to write :). That being said, **_**Purple Summer**_ **is essential reading for this! I know its long, but I think its cute. In the same way **_**PS**_** destroyed the plot of **_**Spring Awakening, **_**this fic will eventually destroy **_**Rent! **_** So if you haven't seen it, I advise you get the DVD out **

**I don't own anyone but Jet and her parents!**

**Massive thanks to Sassy26 for editing this chapter... I'm starting to doubt my writing ability without her holding my hand.

* * *

**

"This place is a pimple on the asshole of the world." Rachel checked the ID on her phone.

"Jet, is that you?" Rachel asked. She heard a heavy sigh.

"Alas, it is." Jet replied.

"Why do you sound like you just found out that Audrey didn't sing in _My Fair Lady_?" Rachel asked.

"Because my dad got a new job opportunity. Unfortunately, that job opportunity means I have to move to fucking _Lima_." Jet grizzled.

"Tina and I live in Lima. That has to be a plus." Rachel said.

"I won't lie, it is a small cherry on the top of an enormous shit sundae." Jet replied.

"We're checking out a house as we speak. It's kinda nice, I guess. Big, has this stone garden feature thing in the front yard. There's a hot tub, and my bedroom will be on a different floor to my parents, thank Barbara. There is nothing more traumatic than hearing your parents going at it like mangy cats." Jet summarised. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Jet's description. She looked out the window.

"Ok, go out the front of the house. Look at the house across the road, and one to the right." Rachel said. Rachel quickly pulled her blinds right up. She saw Jet walk out of the house and look around, confused. Rachel waved furiously.

"You, my dear Ilse, are looking at my house." Rachel explained. Jet jumped in excitement.

"No fucking way. No fucking way!" She said. She saw Jet turn tail and run.

"Moooom! Moooom! Daddy! We have to live here!" She heard Jet start to call. Rachel slid on a pair of flip-flops and quickly typed out a text.

"I'll come out into my front yard, k?" By the time that Rachel had closed the front door and walked down the steps of her porch, she felt the wind knocked out of her, and her centre of gravity thrown abruptly off balance.

"Berrycakes! I missed you like a junkie mixes their fix!" Jet cried. Rachel burst out laughing.

"I missed you too baby!" She managed to reply. Jet eventually rolled off Rachel and the pair of them lay on the grass, grinning like idiots. Jet quickly snapped a shot of the two of them.

"Bridget, what on earth are you doing? Get up off these nice people's lawn immediately, and start acting like the lady you are!" Mrs. Andretti hissed.

"Hey mom. You remember Rachel, right?" Jet said, propping herself up on her elbows. It was clear from her tone that Jet's words held a hint of challenge. Rachel sat up.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Andretti." Rachel said politely. Mrs. Andretti looked Rachel up and down.

"You were the one that took her clothes off for that last play, aren't you?" She asked. Rachel nodded. The way Jet's mom said it; anyone would think that Rachel was a stripper in training.

"That would be me. How are you finding Lima so far?" Rachel enquired politely. Mrs. Andretti straightened her salmon coloured skirt and blazer set, which served only to highlight every bulge on the short woman's frame.

"Just fine. Now, what are you doing, lying on the grass here?" Mrs. Andretti asked.

"Oh, Rachel lives here. With her two gay dads." Jet supplied. She adjusted her aviator sunglasses, and pulled her jar of peanut butter out of her bag. She slowly licked a spoonful.

"Aren't you glad daddy just made an offer on that gorgeous home?" Bridget asked. Rachel had to hide her giggle when Mrs. Andretti turned the same colour as her ill fitted suit. Jet stood up abruptly.

"Daddy! You never got to meet Rachel. Rachel, this is my dad, Antonio, Dad, this is Rachel, the cheese to my crackers." Jet said. Rachel smiled. It was obvious that Jet was daddy's little girl, and then some.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Andretti." Rachel said, offering her hand.

"Tony, please. Mr. Andretti makes me sound anally retentive." Tony said.

"I can remember Tony." She said with a grin.

"Jet tells me you're moving here to Lima." Rachel said. Tony nodded.

"I work for OSU. We're moving here because I've been offered tenure and head of Art History." Tony explained.

"Oh, cool. My daddy is head of English Lit at OSU."

"Why are you referring to my daughter as a plane?" Mrs. Andretti interjected. Jet groaned.

"Mother, we have been over this a thousand time. My name is Bridget right? Let's play with the syllables. Brii-Jet. Brii-Jet. See, get rid of the Brii part and you get Jet. You know, sometimes friends give other friends nicknames, but I think you'd have to have…"

"You'll have to come over for dinner once you're settled in your new home." Rachel cut Jet off hastily.

"That sounds fantastic." Tony answered.

"Suggestion?" Jet said, raising her hand slightly.

"Yes, Bridget?" Mrs. Andretti answered impatiently.

"I know the move is fast and we were gonna stay in a motel until all our stuff gets moved down, but I'm going to propose-and you're cool to reject me Berrycakes- that you guys stay in a motel alone and I squat on Rachel's floor until the house is ready. I mean I can make sure that our stuff gets moved in without being destroyed, dad can get to work planning his courses and mom, and you can do the important stuff like finding us a doctor, and a new liquor store, and all those other things you prioritise." Jet proposed. Rachel smiled.

"My dads love taking in strays. It's not a problem from my end." Rachel said.

"Well, I suppose it would keep you out of my hair. You can manage enrolling yourself at school?" Mrs. Andretti asked. Jet nodded.

"Do you object?" Mrs. Andretti asked her husband. He shrugged.

"Oh, let Bella enjoy the last days of her summer vacation." He said.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jet said. She hugged her dad, before awkwardly patting her mother on the shoulder. She ran to move her car (she'd insisted on driving separately, so that she wasn't forced to hang out with her mom the whole time) over to the Berry's driveway.

* * *

Rachel sent her dads text messages explaining what had transpired. Rachel quickly changed the sheets on the bed in the guest room, and helped Jet unpack her belongings (Jet was the proud owner of a car-drobe). Jet came into Rachel's room and flopped into her bed.

"What are our plans?" Jet asked. Rachel looked over at Jet.

"Well, my dads are in Dayton until tomorrow afternoon. My mom is coming over tonight for dinner." Rachel said. Jet nodded.

"You want me to make myself scarce?" Jet asked.

"Because my mom is over? No!" She replied. Jet shrugged.

"Fair enough dude. I'll do my best not to taint the mommy daughter bonding." Jet said.

"Well, Shelby's actually pretty cool, and Beth is just gorgeous." Rachel said.

"Tell me that's not a little creepy. I mean, your boyfriend's kid is your sister now?" Jet inquired. Rachel shrugged.

"Well, I'm not exactly the model of a nuclear family, am I?" Rachel said. She sat down.

"The girl is all Noah, so that can be a bit confronting, I guess. He's been over a few times when Shelby's been here, but he's coping surprisingly well. Shelby's obviously quite understanding of the whole connecting with your kid thing, so she's happy for Noah to be involved with Beth and I think that's enough for him." Rachel said. Jet nodded.

"Man, show choir was never this interesting in Columbus." She commented. Rachel laughed.

"You're joining ours though, right?" She asked. Jet nodded.

"Oh yeah." Jet said. Rachel looked up at the collage of photos on her wall of her _Spring Awakening _experience.

"Come on." Rachel said. She pulled Jet up and dragged her to the car. They drove a few streets, and Rachel pulled up at a cement rendered two story home. Rachel knocked on a door.

"Hey Mrs. Cohen-Chang! Is Tina in?" Rachel asked.

"She's in her room, listening to music." Mrs. Cohen-Chang answered. Rachel thanked her, grabbed Jet's hand and dragged her up the stairs. They swung Tina's door open without knocking, and pounced on her still form, pulling out her headphones.

"What the hell?" Tina burst out. She sat up abruptly and then shrieked with joy.

"Oh my gosh! What the heck are you doing here Jet?"

"I'm moving to the speck on a map you two call home!" Jet replied excitedly.

"No way! That's too cool!" Tina said.

"I'm staying with Rachel until our move can be finalised." Jet explained.

"She's moving across the road from me." Rachel added.

"This is so great. It's like a _Spring _family reunion." Tina said. They fell into comfortable silence.

"I miss everyone." Rachel commented.

"Agreed." Tina said.

"I can't believe Jesse and Christian are old enough for college. Makes me wanna check for crow's feet." Jet added in an off-handed tone.

"He's settled in California." Rachel informed them.

"Hasn't kissed one cute boy yet, which I find disappointing, but he's loving the sun and he can't wait for classes to get started." Rachel added.

"You miss him like crazy, right?" Jet asked. Rachel nodded fervently.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I mean; we spent nearly every day together, so to not see him is just bizarre." Rachel said.

"Thank God for Skype?" Tina asked. Rachel nodded.

"Pretty much. And text messaging." She said. Jet started to rifle through Tina's closet.

"You have some really cute stuff in here." Jet commented, pulling out a tutu style skirt and trying it on.

"Thanks Jet. You're welcome to closet invade anytime." Tina replied.

"I'll hold you to that!" Jet said threateningly. Rachel checked her phone.

"Jet, I've got to get back and start cooking." Rachel said.

"Hey, is it cool if I hang out here for a while?" Jet asked Tina.

"Rachel's mom is having dinner at the Berry's," Tina shrugged.

"It's fine by me." she said. Rachel hugged both girls.

"I'll call you when she leaves, and I'll come pick you up." Rachel said to Jet.

"No problems. I can wander home if it's easier. It's Lima! What are the chances of some psycho cult leader stealing me away as their virgin sacrifice?" Jet asked.

"Wait, don't answer that. It's always the small towns that have creepy ass skeletons in their closets. Ok, have fun with your mom!" Jet said, ushering Rachel out the door.

* * *

"Cooking is definitely a skill that is nurture, not nature." Shelby said, pushing away her plate, which once held Greek salad and lamb skewers cooked on the barbeque. Rachel smiled and picked the plate up.

"I don't even think that it's nurture. Dad and daddy are both hopeless in the kitchen. Josie taught me how to cook three summers ago." She said as she walked to kitchen to rinse the plates. Shelby followed Rachel and boiled the kettle. She began to prepare formula for a bottle.

"So, how's life post show?" Shelby asked. Rachel paused from wiping the bench.

"It's strange. I have all this extra time on my hands." Rachel said.

"I mean, I'm also back at home and not with Josie and Leon, so that's odd. I've been filling up my time hanging out with Tina, who was also in the show and Noah as well." Rachel said. Shelby nodded and began to shake the sealed bottle.

"But how do you feel?" Shelby asked. Rachel sighed.

"I am so proud of the work I did in that show. I really am. But I miss the cast like crazy and the fact that Jesse is how many states away makes my heart ache. The week after getting home was so surreal. I could eat dairy and I didn't have to worry about a scary director eating me for running late to a rehearsal." Rachel said.

"I know all of those feelings so well." Shelby sympathised. Rachel raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, I was quite the amateur musical theatre goddess." Shelby explained. She walked out of the living room and picked Beth up out of her baby carrier. She soothed the baby for a moment and then began to feed her. Rachel sat down near Shelby's feet.

"Do you miss it?" Rachel asked. Shelby pondered Rachel's words.

"I haven't done a real show in years. I'm happy to be behind the scenes." Shelby paused.

"But the rush? The feeling you get when the audience screams when you hit that sweet note at the height of the song? The feeling you get when you walk offstage after you completely kill a show? Yeah, I miss that. I miss that like crazy." Shelby said.

"How do you cope? I mean; I'm practically Tinkerbell; without applause, I'm nothing." Rachel moped. Shelby reached out and touched Rachel's cheek, in that natural, maternal way she just had.

"You are gonna make it, and you'll cause a sensation like nobody else before you. You've got the goods, and the guts to back it up with hard work. That much, I'm sure of, so don't worry about needing applause to survive, because one day soon people will pay you to hear it eight times a week." Shelby added. Rachel smiled at her with wet eyes.

"Really?" She asked. Shelby nodded.

"Of course! I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it." She said. Rachel grinned and stretched out on the floor. Shelby put the empty bottle down on the floor and put a cloth over her shoulder to burp Beth.

"One of the girls in the show is moving across the street from me." Rachel said conversationally.

"Oh yeah?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah. She's staying here for now because she and her mom just antagonise each other like you would not believe, but I'm excited. I might start the school year with people who actually like me." Rachel said.

"What do you mean, actually like you?" Shelby asked. Rachel looked up at her.

"I'm surprised Jesse didn't mention it to you. I'm not very well liked at school. Most of the Glee club resents my talent and don't understand my drive; the rest of the school just thinks I'm a freak. I've spent most of my high school career washing slushie out of my hair." Rachel explained calmly. Shelby nearly dropped Beth in shock

"Excuse me?" She asked. Rachel ran a hand through her hair.

"Why have your dads done nothing about this?" Shelby demanded.

"Because they don't know." Rachel said simply.

"I have two gay dads. I'm determined to get my name up in lights. I'm enough of an oddity as it is at school, I don't need to disturb the pecking order more by complaining about a few idiots with more money for slushies than sense." Rachel said.

"So you've just been letting them trample you?" Shelby asked.

"I'm being resilient. If I can't cope with the icy cold humiliation of a slushie in my face, how will I cope with a casting agent telling me to get a nose job and to do dirty, under the table things with him to get a part?" Rachel countered. Shelby gave her a look.

"It'll be something to laugh about on _Oprah_ one day." Rachel added.

"Baby, really, there's being resilient and there's letting people take advantage of you." Shelby said.

"Noah used to slushie me." Rachel blurted out.

"He used to slushie me a lot. But then, after he joined glee, he was slushied himself because he dated me for a few days." Rachel explained.

"They're idiots. They don't know what they're doing. They're going to stay here, enjoying obscurity, and I'll leave them all for dead. I don't have the power to do anything about it now, come on, have you met our principal? He thought Tina was a vampire, for goodness sake!" Rachel added. Shelby drew a deep breath.

"And Schuester hasn't done a thing about it?" She asked.

"Not really. He's all about team unity, but I don't know how far that extends to me." Rachel said. Shelby shook her head. She exhaled a calming breath.

"You obviously seem to have developed coping mechanisms to deal with this." Shelby started.

"All I will say is this. It is not a crime to stand up for yourself. And as for those Glee kids? They all came to see your show, didn't they?"

"I know for a fact that Kurt and Mercedes only came because Tina was in the show." Rachel said.

"And didn't you go out afterwards with some of the other people?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded.

"Were they awful then?" Shelby enquired. Rachel shook her head.

"That's got to say something then! Besides, they might have finally worked out that there's a reason you are the way you are. Yes, you might be a little bit of a control freak, with more ambition than most people in this town can imagine, but look at what you can do!" Shelby marvelled. Rachel frowned.

"I think that doing the show helped explain you a little better. All that drive and focus is what had people leaving the theatre in tears. If they can't see that, then they're idiots." Shelby said. Rachel smiled.

"I can work with that." She said. Shelby returned her daughter's determined smile.

"I'm really glad. And so we're clear, no daughter of mine is a freak." Shelby said firmly. Rachel sat up on the couch and looked at a peaceful Beth resting in Shelby's arms.

"We are an incredibly good looking bunch, aren't we?" Rachel declared. Beth let out a gurgle in response.

* * *

Transferring all of Jet's academic records and such over to McKinley was surprisingly painless.

"We'll see you girls on Monday." The receptionist said cheerfully.

"Nobody should be that happy to have a bunch of acne ridden, hormone stuffed teenagers return to school." Jet breathed as they walked out the door. Rachel giggled.

"She could be a closet kink case. Torturing herself and others could give her a kick." Rachel suggested. Jet stopped abruptly.

"Thank you, Berrycakes, for a mental image that will never again leave my head." Jet shuddered. Rachel wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was one of those things that sounded better in my head. On the upside, we get to go buy new school supplies!" Rachel said. Jet waved her hands around.

"Don't you judge me because I like buying new stationery. Between that and redecorating my locker, it's the best part of going back to school." Rachel said. Jet nodded.

"On that, we agree." She said. Rachel drove to the local stationery supply place. She and Jet spent the next hour picking out books, pencil cases and folders.

"I don't know why anyone would ever toss one of these in someone's face. They're ridiculously tasty." Jet said through a mouthful of slushie.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're drinking cherry flavour. It tastes like cough syrup." Rachel said, sipping elegantly at her grape flavoured drink.

"Here's the deal. You need to get used to a new pecking order. Glee at McKinley? We're nothing. We're like, even less cool than the chess club kids." Rachel said. Jet frowned.

"How is that even possible?" She asked incredulously. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. That's just the way it is. Gleek is an insult, and be prepared for the jocks and cheerleaders to push you around like you're dirt." Rachel said. Jet stretched back on her seat.

"Thanks for letting me know." She said, stretching back in her seat. If that movie _Australia _had taught her one thing other than she wanted to lick Hugh Jackman's abs, it was just because things are, doesn't mean they should be. McKinley High was about to get rocked by Hurricane Bridget.

* * *

It was the first day back at school. Jet had barely said a word all morning and sat mutely huddled over her diet coke. Rachel ushered her to the car, put the top down and flicked through her playlists until she came across one that she knew Jet would appreciate._ Across the Universe_ began to play gently out of Rachel's speakers. Jet smiled.

Rachel made a quick stop to pick up Tina. By then, Jet was behaving a lot more favourably and had even begun to form coherent sentences.

When they were a few streets away from the school, Rachel leaned over and adjusted the volume of the stereo. Wide grins spread across the faces of Jet and Tina.

"Girls! Pick up your cues!" Rachel teased. By the time they were pulling up to school, they were singing along with the music boisterously.

_Yeah, you're fucked all right; and all for spite  
You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye  
Totally fucked; will they mess you up?  
Well you know they're gonna try  
_

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
_

Rachel pulled into a parking spot, and joined the girls in the dance moves.

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
_

_Totally fucked! _

Rachel reluctantly turned the ignition off.

"Guess it's time to face the fact that we're juniors." Rachel sighed.

"Time to shake things up." Jet said with a grin. She got out of the car, adjusted her denim playsuit and the braided ribbon that was sitting across her forehead, hippie style, and threw on her aviators. She pulled her peanut butter out of her oversized calico bag, and took a spoonful. Rachel linked arms with Tina, and then Jet. They walked in the front doors of the school.

"Welcome to William McKinley High School." Tina said. Jet nodded and looked around. Really, it was like every other school in the Midwest.

"So, I'ma thinking that we need to get class schedules, lockers, and then get me signed up for glee?" Jet said. Rachel shrugged. She felt someone pinch her hip. She turned around and grinned.

"Hey gorgeous." Puck greeted her. Rachel smiled up at him.

"Hey yourself." She said. She let him kiss her good morning.

"Morning T. And a very special good morning to you, Jet." Puck added with a friendly wink. Jet smiled.

"Now that's what I like to hear." She said.

"Rach told me you're transferred here." Puck commented.

"My dad got a better job here in Lima, so apparently we all have to suffer for it." Jet explained.

"Lima isn't THAT bad." Tina said. Jet raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tell me, how is it not that bad?" Jet demanded.

"You could live in one of those communities where you end up the seventeenth wife of some cruddy old man." Tina suggested.

"Or an Amish community." Rachel added.

"Or in Alaska." Tina supplied. Jet raised her hands in defeat.

"Ok, ok, comparably, Lima isn't that bad!" Jet said. Tina's face cracked into a wide grin as Artie wheeled up.

"Good morning." He said chirpily.

"Hi, I'm Jet." Jet said, sticking her hand out. Artie smiled and took it.

"Hey, I'm Artie. You sang with Tina in _Spring Awakening_, right?" He said.

"I did indeed. Hopefully I'll be singing with a few more of you. I'm hoping to join your Glee club." Jet said.

"Cool. Fresh blood can't hurt." He said. He waved goodbye and wheeled off to his homeroom with Puck.

"So, when exactly will you two stop staring at each other all wide and dopey eyed, and become a sushi train?" Jet asked. Rachel burst into giggles.

"Ok, first of all, I'm Korean, and second of all, I'm old fashioned. Is it so much for me to want him to ask me out?" Tina asked.

"That's a fair argument." Rachel said.

"Berrycakes, not helping!" Jet said. Rachel shrugged.

"If she wants chivalry, she's entitled to it. Even Noah asked me out." Rachel pointed out.

"Hey Rachel!" Someone called out. Rachel turned around to see Brittany waving. Rachel grinned and waved back.

"Have you grown out of argyle and knee socks?" Santana asked. Rachel was now better versed in Santana-speak and took the teasing in her stride.

"Apparently." Rachel replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but Jet, I'm sure you didn't go to school here last year." Quinn said. Jet sipped her diet coke.

"You're not going insane. I transferred over on Friday." She explained. Quinn nodded.

"Cool." She said. The bell rang. Jet rifled through the multitude of paperwork she was given upon enrolment.

"Apparently I'm in room 128 for homeroom. Where the fuck is that?" She asked.

"You're with me. Don't worry, Bee, I'll get her to class safe." Santana said. Rachel nodded, and headed off to her own class.

* * *

"Well, at least in this strange and unfamiliar place I can be comforted in the knowledge that the cafeteria food here is just as crappy as the stuff I used to eat." Jet commented; admiring the texture of what the cafeteria lady promised was spaghetti.

"My nonna would die if she saw me eating this." Jet said.

"I told you that you'd want the salad daddy left for you in the refrigerator." Rachel said.

"Gee, you don't have a problem with I told you so at all, do you?" Jet asked. Rachel shrugged. Jet pulled out her peanut butter and attacked it with gusto. Puck sat down with Rachel, closely followed by Finn, Matt and Mike. A few minutes later, Santana and Brittany joined them. Quinn came soon after, flanked by Kurt and Mercedes. Bringing up the rear were Tina and Artie.

Jet spied the way that Kurt and Mercedes were whispering frantically and throwing dirty looks towards her and Rachel.

"At least they're upfront about it." She muttered to Rachel.

"Just ignore them. I do." Rachel replied. Rachel checked her phone.

"Oh my gosh! Did you know that Christian transferred to UCLA?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Jet responded.

"Yeah. I just got a text from Jesse. He was worried about his new roommate, and today after he came back from the gym, he found Christian in his room, unpacking his stuff." Rachel explained.

"Wow, that's actually really cool. Means that Dad didn't end up with some creepy homophobe as a roomie." Tina commented. Rachel nodded. Jet quickly snagged a mouthful of Rachel's salad.

"My mom would die if she knew I had a meal of peanut butter and diet coke." Jet defended herself.

"And when exactly did you start caring what your mother thinks?" Rachel asked. Jet's answer was interrupted by the sound of two jock douches starting to wrestle on one of the cafeteria table.

"Jet, that is your formal welcome to McKinley high." Quinn offered magnanimously.

* * *

"So, exactly why are we letting her audition? We're fine as we are." Mercedes complained. Kurt nodded furiously with her.

"You guys know the drill. I've never once said no to anybody wanting to audition for the club, and I for one would be more comfortable if we had more than the minimum number of members in the club. Jet is fantastic, and I think she'll be a strong addition to the group." Mr. Schue placated Mercedes and Kurt.

"Because Rachel's friends joining Glee hasn't lead to disaster in the past." Kurt bitched. He let out a cough that was instantly recognisable as Jesse St James.

"That isn't fair Kurt. Rachel didn't know that Jesse had auditioned, and as New Directions faculty director, I get the final say on who makes the cut." Mr. Schue said firmly.

"There's also the small matter of me having more versatility in my big toe than you have in your whole body." Jet added.

"Wanna say that again?" Mercedes started. Jet adjusted one of her many bangles and bracelets calmly.

"I've seen the recordings of all your performances. You've got an impressive screech Mercedes, but I'm afraid that's all you've got." Jet stated.

"And you can do better?" Kurt asked. Jet shrugged.

"Of course I can. I wouldn't mouth off if I couldn't back it up, would I?" Jet said easily.

"Ok, guys, smack talk aside, Jet, why don't you show us something." Mr. Schue suggested. Jet smiled charmingly.

"Anything in particular you'd like to see?" She asked.

"Just give us whatever you're comfortable with." Mr Schue said. Jet nodded. She leaned over to the band.

"My fellow glee clubbers, today, I'd like to pay my respects to a fellow redhead." Jet said by way of introduction.

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.__  
__A memory remains just a tiny spark.__  
__I give it all my oxygen,__  
__to let the flames begin.__  
__to let the flames begin._

_Oh, glory.__  
__Oh, glory._

Jet couldn't help it. She let her inner guidette out and began to fist pump along with the drums

_This is how we'll dance when,__  
__When they try to take us down.__  
__This is what we'll be.__  
__Oh, glory._

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,__  
__And I'll die searching for it.__  
__I can't let myself regret such selfishness.__  
__My pain and all the trouble caused,__  
__No matter how long__  
__I believe that there's hope__  
__Buried beneath it all and__  
__Hiding beneath it all, and__  
__Growing beneath it all, and..._

_This is how we'll dance when,__  
__When they try to take us down__  
__This is how we'll sing it.__  
__This is how we'll stand when__  
__When they burn our houses down.__  
__This is what will be.__  
__Oh, glory._

_Reaching as I sink down into light.__  
__Reaching as I sink down into light._

_This is how we'll dance when,__  
__When they try to take us down__  
__This is how we'll sing it.__  
__This is how we'll stand when,__  
__When they burn our houses down.__  
__This is what we'll be.__  
__Oh, glory.__  
_

Jet shot Mercedes and Kurt a triumphant look.

"Would you like to hear anything else?" She asked innocently. She gave Rachel a high five as she sat down.

"Ok, here we go guys. This year I want to mix it up a bit, and get some different people singing together." Mr. Schue started. Rachel could feel a glare on her back.

"Ok, I don't know why you two are staring at me. I just finished a run in an ensemble musical." Rachel bit out.

"That you just happened to play the lead in." Kurt said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Because that was in my control. I walked into the audition room with an AK-47 and threatened to blow the head off the director if he didn't cast me as Wendla. I just had a minor brain aneurysm and forgot about that." Rachel snapped. She looked over at Mr. Schue.

"Ok, guys, I'd actually start with Matt and Santana on leads for this number." He said, handing out sheet music to _America_ from _West Side Story. _Santana and Matt walked up to the piano and began to learn the solos.

"Ooh, _West Side Story,_ I can't believe how somebody isn't crying over how the lead belongs to her." Kurt whispered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, have you seen _West Side Story?_ Maria isn't even in this scene." Tina finally hissed. Rehearsal continued as a whispered exchange of snarky comments.

"Ok, that's it for today." Mr. Schue called out. He stopped Rachel as she was heading out the door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked her. Rachel nodded.

"I'll wait for you outside, babe." Puck said to her with a wink. Rachel smiled.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked. She took a seat on one of the stools.

"Rehearsal today. That wasn't like you at all." Mr. Schue said.

"It isn't a crime to stand up for yourself. You seem to be more than happy to watch them trample me, and I've had enough of it. They can't treat me like that anymore. Mr. Schue, I know I can be abrasive and a little bit obnoxious, but I've also proven that there's a reason for it. You saw me in _Spring Awakening. _I'm good. I'm really good at what I do. I don't understand why I have to pretend that I can't do something just so they can feel good about themselves. There's room for all of us in this show choir, and I will not allow them to treat me like a dog any longer." Rachel said. She stood up and headed towards the door.

"What caused the change in attitude?" Mr Schue asked. Rachel turned around.

"I have friends who love me and a mom who doesn't think I'm a freak." She said simply. She headed out the door. She stopped and turned around again.

"You always talk about how Glee club is an opportunity for everyone to shine. I agree. We can _all_ be stars, but I'm not going to act like I'm not destined for greatness because somebody else wants the spotlight. You're going to have to find a way to reconcile that into your teaching moments." Rachel told him, before walking out the door with a flourish.

"What was that about?" Puck asked her, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Mr. Schue wanted to know why I stopped ignoring Kurt and Mercedes." Rachel explained.

"Because you finally realised they're douches?" He asked. Rachel giggled.

"Something like that. I mean, I realise I'm a lot to be jealous of, but still, there's no need to get petty." Rachel said. She broke into a wide grin when Puck moved them into an alcove between lockers and started to kiss her.

"You're sexy when you know you're hot shit." Puck said between kisses.

"So I should stand up for myself more often?" Rachel asked. Puck bit at her lower lip gently.

"Absolutely." He said.

"I will if I'm going to get rewarded like this." Rachel said breathily. Puck pulled her in for another searing kiss.

"I can do that." He said. Rachel pulled away from him and smiled.

"We should go." She said. She stepped out of the alcove, adjusted her dress and started walking to her car with him.

"What did Mr. Schue want?" Tina asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Just wanted to ask me about the show, really." Rachel said breezily. She sat down in the driver's seat. As she drove off, Jet wound the window down

"Nice lip gloss Puckerman!" She called out the window.

* * *

Rachel surveyed Jet's newly decorated room.

"Mom's going to hate it!" Jet said gleefully. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Why do you like antagonising her so much?" She asked. Jet shrugged.

"She doesn't get me. It doesn't matter what I do, it's never good enough. It's like, why try, when she's going to hate it anyway? Now I just do what I like, and if it just so happens that it annoys the crap out of her, then woohoo." Jet explained. Rachel nodded.

"Makes sense." Rachel said.

"Lima isn't anywhere near as bad as I thought it would be." Jet commented.

"Ha! I knew it!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too excited." Jet said. The girls both jumped when Jet's laptop began to make obnoxious ringing noises.

"Whose Skype-ing me?" Jet wondered. She made a few clicks and grinned broadly.

"Hey strangers!" Jet said. The smiling faces of Jesse and Christian reflected on the screen.

"We finally got you!" Christian said.

"How are you guys?" Rachel asked.

"Can't complain. Classes are good…" Christian began

"Momma! I kissed the cutest boy known to mankind. Blue eyes, curly blonde hair, and build like Adonis! Are you proud?" Jesse interjected. Rachel squealed.

"I'm very proud. Good work bubby." Rachel said.

"We need photos." Jet added.

"Sorry, Christian, you were saying?" Rachel said.

"Oh, nothing much. Classes are good, weather is awesome." He said.

"I have to attest to that. Girls, hurry up and graduate." Jesse added.

"Oh yeah, how's Lima?" Christian laughed.

"Actually, Jet was just saying that it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be." Rachel shot out.

"I have to agree. It's not as awful as I initially anticipated." Jet admitted.

"Having fun with Nude Erections?" Jesse enquired innocently.

"Mostly. I still haven't worked how I can cover Kurt and Mercedes in honey and feed them to fire ants and make it look like an accident." Jet mused.

"Are they still being jerks?" Jesse asked. Rachel nodded.

"Of course they are. I've stopped letting them walk all over me though." Rachel said.

"Good on you babe!" Jesse said. Soon after that, their connection cut out, and try as she might, Jet couldn't get it back.

"I think that be my cue to leave." Rachel said. Jet walked her to the front door and hugged her.

"See you tomorrow. Thanks for helping with my room." Jet said. Rachel gave a dramatic parting wave and jogged home.

* * *

Rachel and Jet were walking down the hall when they caught a look at the familiar sight of Azimio and Karovsky harassing Kurt.

"Just hide it away, faggot. I don't want to know about your freaky ass raping." Karofsky said as he walked away. Jet saw red. She threw her bag at Rachel, and charged down Karofsky. She grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against a row of lockers.

"You want to say that again?" She asked. When Karofsky didn't answer, she slammed him against the lockers.

"Listen here, Neanderthal. I hear the word faggot escape your lips again, you will be begging for death before I'm finished with you. I'm from Sicily bitch, like the fucking Mafia, and my uncles have taught me things that would make your hair curl." She growled. The sound of her knee connecting with his groin echoed around the unusually silent corridor.

"Let me make myself clear. I hear the word faggot from you and your cronies again; I go for the cigar cutters. Got it?" Jet said in a deathly whisper. Karofsky nodded. She looked over at Azimio.

"Did you get the message, or do I need to deliver it personal?" She asked him. He nodded shakily. Jet shook her hair out and headed back to where Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes were standing in shock.

"You ok?" She asked. Kurt nodded.

"I'm fine." He said shakily. Jet nodded linked arms with Rachel, and started to walk down the hallway.

"Why did you do that?" Mercedes called out. Jet turned around.

"You don't even like us." Kurt added. Jet shrugged.

"You're right. I hate both of your sorry asses. Kurt, I think you're the biggest cliché of a gay guy I've ever met and Mercedes, you cover your insecurities by trying to be head bitch." Jet said. Mercedes started to speak.

"Uh-uh, wasn't finished. You're right, I can't stand either of you, because frankly, you're pricks, but apparently you're pricks whom I happen to be on the same team as. That's enough. You stand up for your teammates. That's just how it goes." Jet said. She grabbed Rachel and walked down the hallway with her.

"Loca, did you just nut Karofsky?" Santana asked. Jet nodded.

"I don't get you guys. What is the worst he can possibly do?" Jet said.

"He's kind of psychic. He does stuff like throw bricks through people's living rooms windows for fun." Brittany supplied. Puck came running up, tailed by the other jocks, and grabbed Rachel.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Jet was the one to put the fear of God in Karofsky. About damn time too." Rachel said.

"I'm fine too, Puck. Thanks for your concern." Jet drawled sarcastically.

"I figured you could take care of yourself." Puck replied, his arm slipping around Rachel protectively. She rose onto her toes (unconsciously in fifth position) and pecked his lips reassuringly.

"Mercedes just told me what happened. Are you really in the Mafia?" Quinn asked, her green eyes wide.

"No, of course not." Jet laughed.

"My family is from the same area in Italy as the mafia. Naturally, I have family that knew major Mafiosi, and they've told me a story or two. They've never put a horse head in anybody's bed, or sent somebody to the fishies. But Karofsky doesn't need to know that, does he?" Jet explained.

"You're sneaky" Quinn accused, her lips twisting into a wry smile.

"I like it." Quinn decided. Jet returned Quinn's devious grin.

"Now we just make it seem like Santana's tight with the LA bloods, and let something slip about Chang's Bruce Lee martial arts skills, and we should be good." Jet said.

"Oh my god! I'm not Mexican! My parents are from Santiago de Compostela!" Santana groaned.

"And I'm not Tony Soprano's daughter. We work on rumours and infamy. Is Mike actually a ninja? I don't think so." Jet replied.

"Actually, I'm about to go for my brown belt in tae kwon doe." Mike supplied.

"Excellent. We have juice to back up what we're saying then." Jet nodded, impressed that her Sicilian temper was actually going to pay off. She paused thoughtfully.

"Can you teach me that wax on, wax off thing?" She asked Mike.

"That's karate." He answered, shaking his head.

"Well, whatever. I wanna learn how to unleash a whole bunch of whoopass." Jet said.

* * *

Jet's plan actually worked. There hadn't been a slushie in weeks, and there had been fewer dirty looks. The whispering, however, had increased dramatically.

"God, Sue would love you. You've created an environment of terror and silence." Quinn commented to Jet one day.

"Yeah, except I'd rather cut off my feet than be a cheerleader. They don't point their toes, and there is no room for real creativity." Jet said. Quinn admired a gaggle of red and white go past.

"But you miss it, right?" She asked perceptively. Quinn nodded.

"I miss being a legend. I miss people parting like the Red Sea when the head cheerleader walked down the hall." Quinn confided.

"I miss that sure, but is that really important? I don't have to look at food as the enemy anymore, and I belong to a team that's based on friendship, not terrorising other people."

"Besides, I don't think I could ever go back. I've grown too much in the past year. Carrying a baby to term gives you perspective, and makes you less susceptible to worrying about things like some other squad stealing your signature cheer." Quinn added.

"Well, I can't relate to all of that, but I get the sentiment." Jet replied.

"I'm really glad you came here." Quinn said.

"Rachel's suffered a lot, these past few years. A lot of it has been because of me. But she's mellowed out a lot. I can't tell if it's just you that's done that, or if Puck's been a good influence as well." Quinn said.

"I can't compare. But in all the time I've known Rachel, I've never seen this ego maniac freak that people seem determined to make her out as. True, she has a scary obsession with being on time, but as far as I can see; she's only ever wanted people to accept her. I think you have, which is really great. You're pretty cool Quinn, I'm glad I didn't have to kick your ass." Jet said.

"Wow, thanks." Quinn giggled, linking arms with Jet as they began to walk to Glee. They quietly took their seats.

"Ok, today I've got a new number for our very own version of Charlie's Angels. Jet, Quinn, Rachel; I want you to give this a try for the _Spectacular, Spectacular _night we've got coming up." Mr. Schue said, handing them all sheet music.

"Mr. Schue, I'm seeing costumes now." Jet said. They came up to the piano and began learning their parts for _Candyman. _

"I'd sound so much better on this. I've already proven that I can out Christina anyone." Mercedes stage whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh relax Aretha. You're already singing lead vocals on like, five songs." Santana bit out.

"Be fair, Cedes. They do have the whole Andrews Sisters pin up girl look going on." Kurt placated her.

"They wouldn't be able to handle my chocolate thunder anyway." Mercedes determined, crossing her arms and attempting to look fierce.

"Ok, I think we're shaping up well at this stage. I've got a few more numbers that I'd like to play with, but I definitely think that the tribute night is going to be spectacular." Mr. Schue said. Jet grabbed Rachel and Quinn before they walked out the door.

"I say we rehearse this weekend." Jet said firmly.

"Wow, now I see why you two are friends." Quinn teased.

"Well, I can't on Sunday. I'm going to hang out with Shelby." Rachel said. Quinn checked her phone.

"I'm good for all weekend." Quinn confirmed.

"Excellent. Well, I say we don't rehearse at mine, because my mom is kind of a massive bitch, but Rachel has a studio in her basement." Jet suggested.

"One pm?" Rachel asked.

"Sounds good to me. Rachel, could you give me your address?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded, and pulled out a piece of paper from her star patterned notebook and wrote it down. She handed it to Quinn with a smile.

"Can you make sure I'm awake for one pm?" Jet asked sheepishly. Rachel nodded.

"Leave the French windows open?" She asked. Jet sighed.

"If I must." Jet said painfully.

"I'm missing something here." Quinn said.

"Jet is really difficult to wake up. I've been known to jump on her to get her out of bed." Rachel explained.

"Being dogpiled awake by Rachel, Jesse, Christian and Tina is certainly an experience that you can't live without." Jet added.

"Sounds painful." Quinn said sympathetically.

"Don't listen to her. She deserved it. She fell asleep in the middle of an all day rehearsal." Rachel said. Quinn checked her watch.

"Well, I'm sorry to break up the reminiscing, but I actually have to go." Quinn said.

"Ok, well, we'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said. Quinn nodded and waved.

"Now that she's not a Cheerio, or flooded with pregnancy hormones, she's actually kind of nice." Rachel commented.

"Go with it. Don't question it." Jet said.

"Now let's go Google pin up girls. We're going to look hot, so help me!" She added.

* * *

Quinn looked at the research that Jet and Rachel had done.

"I like it. I really like it." Quinn said.

"I do have some suggestions though." At their motion, Quinn continued.

"I watched the video clip a few times last night. It would be really cool if we could incorporate some of the swing dancing into the number, that way it's more of a group thing." Quinn said. She giggled at Jet and Rachel's reactions.

"Hey, I'm in a number with the Broadway twins, of course I came prepared." She said.

"I admire your commitment." Rachel said.

"And by working in swing dancing we can put a cork in Mercedes the one trick pony. Devious. I like it." Jet said. Quinn sighed.

"I don't know what is up with her. We used to get along so well. We knew what it was to walk in the others shoes. It's like I got to stop being pregnant and she decided I stopped getting her. I understand what it is to look in the mirror and not like what you see, and just because I've started shedding all my baby padding doesn't mean I stopped understanding how she feels." Quinn said.

"Misery loves company." Rachel said. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"You were miserable. You had good reason to be miserable, and she latched onto that. Now that you've dared to become happy, and you have an identity that isn't defined by feeling terrible all the time, you've become a stranger to her." Rachel said.

"How did you get so good at reading people?" Quinn asked.

"It's not like I had friends last year. Spoken word accounts for only ten percent of how we converse with people. The other ninety percent is made up mostly of body language. You can learn plenty about people just by watching them converse." Rachel explained. Quinn nodded, intrigued. Jet sat down at the piano and hit Middle C.

"Ok girls, enough talk; let's get warm so we can rock this bitch." She ordered.

The girls took a break to drink iced green tea.

"I love that we get to do this number. Quinn, the whole forties sass thing suits you so well." Rachel said. Quinn smiled.

"Thank you." She said. Rachel turned to Jet.

"Last year, we were doing an assignment on funk songs, and Quinn, who was ridiculously pregnant at the time…"

"I was seven and a half months pregnant." Quinn interjected.

"She was mildly pregnant then." Rachel conceded.

"Anyway, after some comments from nameless people, Quinn came to class and sang _Its A Man's World _and absolutely knocked it out of the park." Rachel said.

"Was it that good?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded furiously.

"Oh yeah. This jazzy kind of music just suits your voice to a tee, and the tone and the type of flirty this song needs is just right up your alley." Rachel said. Quinn was actually blushing.

"Rachel, I think that's the first compliment you've ever given me." Quinn said.

"Well, don't get to used to it." Rachel teased.

"Ok, I hate to cut the loving short, but I think we need to head back on down to the basement and tighten up our timing a little" Jet said.

* * *

**Feedback is like crack to me **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, chapter two. If you're a Mercedes fan, you'll probably hate it. **

**I don't own anything you recognise, once again

* * *

**

Rachel headed into Glee Club arm in arm with Puck. He took a seat and watched as Rachel ran to the corner to pull on a pair of tights under her skirt, and sat on the floor and began to stretch. Jet came in soon after and joined her.

"Babe, do you think you could push my leg?" Rachel asked. She was lying on the floor, one leg stretched up and over her head.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She looked over at him.

"The aim is to get my knee next to my ear." She said. He came over and put his foot on her ankle dubiously.

"You won't hurt me. I'll tell you when to stop." Rachel assured him. He nodded and began to push her calf gently.

"Keep your knee straight." Brittany called out as she walked into the room with Santana. Rachel nodded.

"Ok, stop." She said. She breathed deeply.

"When I breathe out, push it again." She instructed. On her exhale; one gentle push got her kneecap to brush her earlobe. Puck let go and she switched legs.

"Again?" she asked. He nodded.

"That is seriously freaky looking." Artie commented as he rolled in.

"And that's why dance is a sport and an art form. We can't cry when it hurts." Jet said primly, as she rolled into a backbend and let her auburn hair touch the ground. Quinn headed in soon after and joined the stretching, and few by few, the Glee club all arrived for rehearsal. Mr. Schue headed in last. The club knew the drill; they all headed over to the piano to do vocal warm ups.

"Ok guys, first I'd like to see the work the girls did to _Candyman _over the weekend." Mr. Schue directed. The girls nodded, and stood up to perform.

"Wow, it's really shaping up girls." Mr Schue said after the round of applause that followed their performance.

"We'd also like to work in some swing dancing with the rest of the group, if we could." Quinn told Mr. Schue.

"I like the sound of that." Mr. Schue responded.

"Also, I spoke to my mom on Sunday, she said that she'd be happy to whip us up some cute, but still school appropriate costumes, so I'll need to grab your measurements girls." Rachel said.

"Well, let her know that we can reimburse her for the costs of the materials." Mr. Schue assured Rachel.

"I hope you're using Shelby to spy on Vocal Adrenaline." Mercedes said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, aghast.

"You heard me. You've got the best connections to worm in and spy on them. They won't even see it coming." Mercedes said, her eyes sparkling.

"Allow me to clarify; you're suggesting I manipulate and jeopardise my relationship I have with my mother in order to win a singing competition?" Rachel questioned, her words icy.

"Its not like she's actually your mom. She's just some woman you met by accident." Mercedes quipped. Rachel was actually stunned into silence for a few minutes.

"Can you hear yourself?" She wondered.

"First of all, Mercedes, I'm not like you. I'm not going to use and abuse the people I care about to get ahead. Nor will I make them feel miserable to make myself feel good." Rachel's eyes flashed over to Quinn.

"You have absolutely no right whatsoever to judge my relationship with my mother, and quite frankly, I can't see how it has any impact on you at all." Rachel continued fiercely.

"Oh please, Rachel. Why would she actually care about you? You're an annoying little bitch who is going to end up moping to her junior high music class about how she could have been the next Barbara. She has a daughter; her name is Beth. She's just using you to get the insider info on us, and because you're so desperate for attention, you're falling for the act yet again, just like you did with Jesse St James." Mercedes fired back. Rachel stiffened. She moved to pick up her bag.

"If anyone is at all interested, Shelby took a year's sabbatical from teaching. When she returns to Carmel High, she'll no longer be coach of Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel said in a soft, deliberate tone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schuester, you're going to have to excuse me." Rachel said thickly, before rushing out of the room. There was an eerie silence in the room. Tina and Quinn slowly stood up; ready to stop Jet attacking Mercedes if necessary.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid bitch!" Jet growled. Puck stormed out. His footsteps could be heard down the corridor as he ran back into the room.

"Her car's already gone." He announced, his voice tight with tension.

"I swear to Moses Jones, she ends up in a car wreak because you're a bitter fucking hag, I will make your life a living hell." Puck said menacingly.

"Rehearsals are cancelled for the rest of the day. Mercedes, my office, now." Mr Schue ordered.

"I'll go get Shelby." Quinn said.

"Jet and I are heading straight to Rachel's." Puck added. Jet nodded tersely.

"Matt and I will check the music store and her dance studio." Mike said.

"I'll give you a ride home, T." Kurt said shakily.

"I'll see if she's called Jesse. Maybe he knows if there's somewhere she would have gone." Tina suggested.

"What about us?" Santana asked.

"Oh come on! I'm a bitch, but even I know you don't go bringing family into it." Santana snapped.

"Ok then. You, Britt and Finn are on town locations. Just drive around the major parts of town and see if you can find her. If anyone thinks of anywhere else she could be, you call these guys." Jet instructed.

"Keep me posted guys, my dad's waiting. Sorry I can't be more help!" Artie said.

The group nodded and quickly moved their separate ways.

* * *

"I'm going to kill the fucking bitch." Jet hissed. Puck shifted into fifth gear abruptly and sped up.

"You and me both." He said brusquely. He turned onto Rachel's street, and parked quickly in her driveway. Jet was out of the car before it had stopped properly, and was pulling the spare key out from underneath the flowerpot next to the front door.

"You take upstairs." Jet ordered. Puck bolted up the stairs and quickly checked each room.

"She's not down here, but her car is in the garage." Jet called out. Puck was about to reply that Rachel wasn't upstairs either, but then he noticed the door of her walk in closet slightly ajar. He slowly opened it to investigate.

Rachel was curled up in a ball on the floor, silent tears flooding down her cheeks.

"I found her." Puck called out softly toward the hallway. He went down on his haunches near the closet door.

"Are you going to come out?" He asked. Rachel shook her head and hiccupped.

"Ok then." Puck said, before removing his shoes and crawling into Rachel's closet. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. He was no good with crying girls (mostly because he was usually the one causing the tears in the first place), but he sucked it up and did his best.

He mumbled comfort to her, and after singing a few phrases of _Sweet Caroline_ to her, managed to coax her out of the closet and onto her bed. He looked up when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Quinn told me everything." Shelby said quietly.

"Mommy?" Rachel whispered croakily.

"I'm right here baby." Shelby answered. Puck started to move off Rachel's bed, but she kept his hand in a death grip.

"Stay." She mouthed. He nodded, and rolled her Swiss ball over to sit on. Shelby took advantage of the sweats she was wearing to crawl onto Rachel's bed and pull her into an embrace from behind. Tears continued to leak silently down Rachel's cheeks and leave salty trails in their wake.

"Why do you want me?" Rachel eventually asked hoarsely. She had twisted so she could see Shelby's face, but grasped Puck's hand tightly.

"Baby, why wouldn't I want you?" Shelby asked.

"You're my crowning glory. My masterpiece. I'm the only person on this earth who can claim with absolute certainty that I made you from scratch. You're so wonderful, Rachel, and I want you because you mean the world to me." Shelby told her daughter gently; in a tone that clearly brooked no argument.

"You're awesome, Rach. I can't believe you let me near you after everything I've done to you." Puck added. He pressed a kiss to the hand that was slowly cutting off his circulation.

"You're still that song I can't get out of my head." He said with a wink. A smile slowly crept onto Rachel's face.

"Ok baby girl. You need to have a hot bath, and I'll see if I can't rustle up some takeout for dinner." Shelby said.

"Your dads are out of town, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yeah. Daddy's in London, at a big Shakespeare conference, and dad had to go to New York for a court case. I'm home along until Thursday next week." Rachel answered.

"Ok then. I'm going to go run you a bath honey." Shelby said. She pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead and walked to Rachel's bathroom.

"Mercedes in an ass." Puck whispered to Rachel. Rachel rolled over and kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered. He kissed her again.

"Not a problem. Anything for you, gorgeous." He replied. He climbed back onto the bed and continued to place soft kisses on Rachel's face and play with her hair.

"Your bath's ready." Shelby announced. Rachel rolled off the bed.

"Thank you for coming Shelby." Rachel said.

"No problem." Shelby replied, her hand automatically coming up to rest against Rachel's cheek. Rachel quietly headed into her bathroom.

"I don't want her to be alone tonight." Shelby told Puck.

"I'm sure Jet would be more than happy to stay here." Puck replied.

"Good." Shelby replied. Her ears pricked up when she heard Beth's cries. She headed downstairs to see Jet picking her up.

"Its not her diaper. I just checked." Jet informed Shelby. Shelby took a look at the clock on the Berry's kitchen wall.

"Nope, definitely not her diaper. She needs a feed." Shelby announced. She took Beth off Jet, and moved to the kettle, where she made quick work of preparing a bottle. She sat down at the kitchen table and began to feed the baby.

"What smells good?" Shelby asked.

"I'm Italian. From the age of four I've been taught to stuff my emotions with food. I'm making spaghetti a la Bridget." Jet announced.

"It tastes really good." Quinn added, before hitting send on a text.

"Just letting everyone know that Rachel's fine." She explained. Shelby grabbed a burping cloth from the baby bag, and settled Beth on her shoulder, and began to gently rub her back.

"I'm really glad you guys came through for her today." Shelby said.

"We're a team." Quinn said simply. The doorbell rang. Jet came back to the kitchen, trailed by Santana, Brittany and Finn.

"I panicked and made churros." Santana explained.

"They're the best for when life sucks." Brittany added.

"Doesn't that go against your scary Cheerio diet?" Jet asked.

"I anonymously reported Sue to Child Services. If she wants to keep her job, she has to let her cheerleaders eat normally." Quinn supplied.

"All I have to do is melt chocolate before we eat them." Santana explained.

"Awesome. Well, I'm making pasta for dinner now." Jet said.

"Suppressing your emotions with food?" Santana asked.

"Not just an Italian thing?" Jet pondered. Santana shook her head.

"No way." She replied, before putting the tray of food down. Tina walked into the house unannounced.

"Jesse's freaking livid." She said.

"I had to convince him it wasn't necessary to jump on a plane home." She added.

"He always was a drama queen." Shelby commented, before strapping Beth into her baby seat. Quinn looked at her phone.

"Matt and Mike want to know how Rachel's doing." Quinn said.

"Tell them to stop and buy diet coke and they can find out. I only know how to cook in massive quantities." Jet said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm exactly the same." Santana said.

"It's a European thing." Jet declared. Santana nodded.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Finn asked. Jet pondered.

"No, I think I'm good for the moment. I'll just have to run to my house to go get our pasta machine though. If you come, my mom will probably be less of a psycho though." Jet said. She grabbed Finn and dragged him out of the house. Quinn's phone buzzed again.

"Matt and Mike are on their way." She announced. Puck's phone went off. He walked out of the room to answer. A few minutes later, he walked back in.

"That was my mom." He explained. A nod of understanding went around the room.

"Wow. Now I get why you like, never go home." Finn commented.

"Yeah, my mom's legit in need of medication. Ever since I decided I'd rather act than be a beauty queen I've been dead to her." Jet replied.

"Beauty queen huh? I really can't see you standing on stage telling a bunch of washed up judges that you just want world peace." Shelby joked.

"Oh, my last pageant was so much fun. I told the judges all I wanted in life was to never have to stand on stage near naked underneath their misogynistic scrutiny again. For the talent portion I did a piece from the _Vagina Monologues._" Jet said.

"Which one?" Shelby asked.

"I reclaimed the c-word. My mom nearly had a fit." Jet said cheerfully, attaching the pasta machine to the bench and beginning to thread the dough through it. There was a knock at the door. Tina went and answered and returned with Matt and Mike.

"Hey guys." Matt said. Mike went to the refrigerator and loaded it with soda.

"Jesse, I'm fine! I promise. Seriously, stop panicking. I know you have a performance in two days, now go rehearse. I'll call you tomorrow. Jesse Timothy St James! If you don't stop obsessing I will put the CDs you leant me through the garbage disposal. Yes, dad, I love you too! Goodbye." Rachel could be heard saying from down the hallway.

She was closing her phone when she walked into the kitchen. Her hair was around her face in natural waves, and she was clad in a press studded black men's shirt, with a pair of short cotton work out shorts and a pair of Uggs.

"Hi, everyone?" She said questioningly.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok." Mike said.

"I cooked." Jet said.

"I've got deep fried dough and chocolate." Santana added.

"Are you wearing the rehearsal shirt?" Tina asked. Rachel nodded. She observed the blank faces in the room.

"I stole this shirt from Jesse. The buttons on it are the same as the ones as on my costume for _Spring_, so I had to wear this almost every day of rehearsals." She explained.

"Right." Finn said.

"It's a feel good outfit." Rachel elaborated. Jet threw a piece of spaghetti against the wall. She picked up the pot and drained it.

"Well, this is ready. No way are we all going to fit around Rachel's teeny tiny table, so what's the plan Berrycakes?" Jet asked as she began to serve the food.

"Well, our entertainment room has wooden floors, so if there's spills its no big deal." Rachel suggested.

"Ok, grab your plates. Entertainment room is down the hall, third door on the left." Jet directed. There was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it. Its probably Mormons trying to convert me again." Rachel said. She opened the door and froze.

Kurt and Artie were on her doorstep.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Rachel asked.

"Tina's been keeping me posted on what's been happening." Artie explained. Rachel looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Shouldn't you be doing a victory dance or something?" She asked him.

"Mercedes went too far." Kurt said quietly.

"Sometimes when you critique, it can be harsh, and sometimes it hurts." Kurt started.

"But you critique people's performances, and you don't do it just to be a bitch. You do it because you happen to be good at what you do, and you want to share what you've learnt. What Mercedes did was just nasty. I'm not that person." Kurt said.

"Do you guys want to come in?" Rachel asked, moving out of the doorway. She led them to the kitchen where Jet was still doling out food.

"Do you have enough for two more?" She asked. Jet raised her eyebrows.

"I guess." She said.

"Relax Jet." Rachel whispered as she took a bowl.

"If he starts, I won't be responsible for the damage." Jet replied under her breath. They walked into the entertainment room.

"Rachel, this piano is a thing of beauty." Shelby announced. Rachel took a seat on the floor near the coffee table.

"That's why we call it the entertainment room." Rachel replied.

"Do you play?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Very badly. My daddy's a beautiful pianist." She replied. She took a mouthful of pasta.

"Jet, you're an insanely good cook." Puck announced.

"I'm nothing on my nonna." Jet replied modestly.

"Don't tell me that. I'd probably die if I ate food more awesome than this." Finn said.

* * *

Dinner plates had been cleared, and everyone had insisted on having a break before moving onto dessert. Shelby eyed the piano longingly.

"Do you guys mind?" Shelby asked. Everyone shook his or her head. Rachel accepted Beth from her mom, and Shelby took a seat and began to play a tune.

"Will you sing for us?" Rachel asked.

"My mom's amazing." Rachel bragged. Shelby looked over at her daughters.

"I won't sing along. Sing with me baby." Shelby replied.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Its kind of a dream of mine." Shelby replied. Rachel nodded. Shelby began to play the opening chords of a song. She smiled and began to sing

_Come stop your crying__  
__It will be alright__  
__Just take my hand__  
__Hold it tight__  
__I will protect you from, all around you__  
__I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small__  
__You seem so strong, now__  
__My arms will hold you__  
__Keep you safe and warm, This__  
__bond between us__  
__Can't be broken__  
__So I'm gonna be here don't you cry__  
__Cuz_

Rachel broke into a wide smile and began to harmonise gently with her mom

_**You'll be in my heart,**__**  
**__**You'll be in my heart,**__**  
**__**From this day on,**__**  
**__**Now and forever more**_,

Shelby looked over at Rachel. Rachel nodded and took over

**Why can't they understand the way we feel,****  
****They just don't trust what they can't explain,****  
****I know we're different,****  
****But deep inside us,****  
****We're not that different at all,**

Rachel kept singing the melody, Shelby's more mature voice coming over her daughter's

_**(You'll) You'll be in my heart,**__**  
**__**See you'll be in my heart,**__**  
**__**(From this day) From this day on,**__**  
**__**(Ohh) Now and forever more (FOREVER MORE)**__**  
**__**From this day on forever more, YOU'LL BE**___

_**You'll be in my heart**__**  
**__**No matter what they say**__**  
**__**You'll be, you'll be right here in my heart (Always)**__**  
**__**Always **___

"And that was our impromptu jam session." Shelby announced.

"Wow." Jet breathed.

"No wonder Jesse is so good." She added. Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"He had your training. He has no excuse to not be amazing." Jet explained.

"All we have is Mr. Schue, who is more than a little obsessed with white boy rap." Rachel said.

"Whoa. Schuester raps?" Jet asked.

"I don't believe it."

"You can ask him to. He will." Quinn said. Jet nodded.

"Don't think I won't." Jet replied.

"You sound like a Disney princess." Brittany told Shelby.

"Oh yeah. I'm having a Princess party for my birthday. I haven't got invitations yet, but you guys better be there. In costumes." Brittany told the Glee club.

"Cool. I love me some dressups." Jet said. Santana stood up.

"Ok, I think I've finally worked up the effort to melt the chocolate. I don't want to hear a word about voices or calories." Santana said, before getting up and heading to the kitchen. She brought out a steaming bowl of melted chocolate a few minutes later and a tray of churros.

"So just dip and eat. They're the best part of being Spanish." Santana said. Rachel moved in without hesitation.

"Just what I needed." She sighed.

"They are insanely good." Quinn added.

"In short, thanks for going insane with empty calories for us Santana." Kurt said.

"Uh-uh, we're not talking about the fat content." Santana said through a mouthful.

"Fine." Kurt replied. They spent the rest of the night eating churros and chatting. It was about 10pm when people started citing curfews and had to head off.

Eventually, only Jet, Shelby and Beth remained (Puck had offered to give Tina a ride home, and would come back straight afterwards).

"I think she's fallen asleep on me." Rachel said, nodding toward her little sister, who was resting on her chest. Shelby sat down next to Rachel and slid her arm around her lithe frame. Rachel rested her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"She did. But it's ok. She sleeps like the dead. I'll be able to move her no problems." Shelby replied.

"Stay right there." Jet ordered as she re-entered the room from loading the dishwasher. She started to rummage through her handbag. Eventually, she produced her camera.

"Ok, first, look over here. Shelby, your head on Rachel's…Beautiful!" Jet directed. She showed them the screen.

"I like that." Shelby commented approvingly.

"I'll put it on Rachel's computer, and she can email it to you." Jet told her.

"Cool." Shelby said. She slowly stood up.

"I think I better get home." Shelby said. she picked up the baby bag and Beth's baby seat. Rachel stood up and followed Shelby to her car, careful not to jostle Beth. Shelby clipped the baby into her car seat and turned to Rachel.

"You will call me when you get home from school tomorrow." Shelby ordered Rachel.

"I'm serious. If this Mustang girl even looks at you the wrong way, I will be up at the school unleashing hell." Shelby told Rachel seriously.

"Yes mom," Rachel replied meekly. Shelby pulled Rachel into a bone-breaking embrace.

"I love you baby." Shelby whispered. Rachel nodded against her neck, and felt the kiss that Shelby pressed against her hair. Rachel eventually pulled away, and watched until Shelby's taillights disappeared around the corner. Puck pulled up.

"Hey." Rachel said. She grabbed his hand.

"You ok to stay a little longer?" She asked him. He smirked.

"Baby, I'm dating a good Jewish girl. I can do no wrong." He replied cockily. Rachel pulled him into the house.

"We'll see about that." She replied. Jet made a loud noise of disgust.

"Ok. This is awkward for all parties involved. I'm gonna go take the pasta machine home, and when you stop rubbing up against each other, you give me a call and I'll come right back, k? Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jet instructed them, before running out of the house. Rachel looked up at Puck.

"That actually gives us a decent amount of leeway." Rachel said innocently, before biting her lip. She let out a tiny squeal as Puck picked her up and carried her up to the put her down with a surprising amount of grace, and sat down on the bed next to her. Rachel ran her hand across the closely cropped hair on Puck's head.

"It feels really nice." She told him. His head rolled back slightly as her neatly manicured nails softly scratched his scalp.

"So does that." He replied huskily. He gently grabbed her wrist, and pulled her closer. He pressed a soft kiss against her lips. His kisses were elegant, and gentlemanly. Rachel was happy to take the lead. She snaked her tongue out and ran it against his lower lip. When she felt the arm that rested against her ribcage pull her closer to him, she knew she was on the right track. She pulled his lower lip into her mouth. Rachel began to adjust positions, and twisted herself so that she sat firmly on Puck's lap, her legs twined around his hips. She pulled away from him.

"I won't get upset if you touch my boobs." She whispered to him, before capturing his lips again. Puck put his hands firmly on Rachel's hip and shoulder blade, and maneuvered them so that they were lying side by side on the bed, all the while kissing her. He began to nip kisses along her jaw line and neck. His hand slid underneath her shirt, and caressed the Pilates toned muscles of her stomach.

He pulled away slightly, and looked at Rachel's slightly swollen lips and mussed hair against her flowered bedspread.

"You're beautiful." He said earnestly. Rachel coloured slightly, and looked away.

"Hey. You're stunning, ok?" He repeated firmly. His hands started to slowly tug at the press studs on the bottom of the shirt.

"But I can't help but think you'd be much more gorgeous in a shirt that isn't another guy's. I'll get you one of mine, ok?" Puck asked. Rachel nodded. He maintained his eye contact with her as he took his time pulling each clip open, pressing open mouthed kisses to her belly as he went, smiling against her still tanned flesh as she let out the occasional giggle. He slid his arm under her frame and helped her sit up, before slipping the loose sleeves of the shirt she was wearing down her arms.

"I knew it. Much more gorgeous." He said triumphantly. Rachel raised her eyebrow at him.

"Come on." She said. He cocked his head and looked at her.

"I lost my shirt, now you have to lose yours." She told him firmly.

"Fine." He replied, pulling his shirt over his head in a fluid motion. She eyed his rugged frame appreciatively.

"I guess that proves that the nipple ring isn't just a rumour." She said. She ran her fingers against his stomach, before kissing him again. It wasn't long before he pulled her back onto his lap, her fingers tracing the broad expanse of his back. She let out a gasp when his palm made contact with her breast. She moaned softly when his mouth made contact with her collarbone.

"I feel like I'm getting the raw deal here." Puck said against her skin.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Rachel asked, before pulling his face up for a fierce kiss.

"You said I had to lose my shirt because you lost yours. The way I see it, I don't have anything on but my pants." Puck pointed out. Rachel grinned evilly.

"If you can get my bra off, then I'll happily go as free as nature intended me." Rachel replied, before kissing him again. She felt his hands come up and trace the thin material across her back. She giggled and moved to attack the skin of his neck.

"Having trouble?" She asked him innocently. He let out a teasing growl and gently pushed Rachel back against the pillows. She watched his face as he ran his fingers across the underwire of her bra, coming dangerously close to the tiny clasp between the two cups…

_Defying Gravity _began to play out of Rachel's phone. Rachel groaned.

"Ignore it." Puck suggested. Rachel looked at the caller ID and answered it with a sigh.

"Hi dad. Yeah, my phone was at the bottom of my bag, it took me a while to get to it. Oh, nothing much. I had a bath, ate spaghetti with Jet and a few people from Glee. Oh really? Oh yeah, well, I've just been getting changed, so I haven't set the alarm yet. I'll do it in the next few minutes. Ok. Yep. Love you too. Bye." Rachel said, and closed the phone.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, you're going to have to go. My dad just checked the security system, and he noticed that I haven't set it yet. If I enable the alarm now, and disable it again to let you out, he'll notice. Sorry baby." Rachel said. Puck grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back on top of him, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Just getting my Berry fix." He said before settling her on the bed and standing up to reclaim his shirt. Rachel pulled an old tee shirt from her drawer and pulled it over her head, before pranking Jet's phone. She wrapped her arm around Puck's waist and walked downstairs with him to his car.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She told him. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

"I'll see you then." He replied. He kept his hands on her face and continued to press chaste kisses to her lips.

"Urgh, would you two get a room!" Jet called out as she crossed the street.

"Ok, I better go." Puck said. He kissed Rachel one last time and got into his car and drove off.

"I don't want to know what you got up to, so don't tell me." Jet informed Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm a lady. I wouldn't kiss and tell anyway. Come on, the guest room is made up for you." She replied.

* * *

It was the day before their big performance. Rachel made a mad dash from her car after school to Glee rehearsals; several costume bags in her hands. She was the last one to slide into the auditorium. She tactfully ignored the dirty look Mercedes gave her, and hung the bags on the hooks.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, today is really just going to be final checks that we've got everything." Mr. Schue said, pulling out a list.

"Ok, opening costumes?" He asked. Everybody agreed that they had it sorted out, and they'd been approved by Mr. Schue.

"Ok, Santana, do you have a dress for _Fever_?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Not exactly…" Santana started. Rachel moved to the collection of bags she had with her. She pulled out a floor length velvet dress.

"I found this on eBay last year. It was an absolute steal, even if it was too big for me." Rachel explained. She handed the dress to Santana.

"It'll fit you perfectly." Rachel said.

"Wow. Its gorgeous." Santana said, her fingers brushing against the fabric softly.

"Ok, Santana, can I get you to try that on please?" Mr. Schue asked. Santana nodded and ran up to the changerooms. She returned, and the black velvet number fit her frame like a glove.

"Its perfect." Quinn said.

"Keep it San. It was made for you." Rachel told her. Santana squealed and thanked Rachel, before running back upstairs to change out of it. Mr. Schue continued to go through a list of costumes.

"And Rachel, have the _Candyman _costumes been sorted out?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel grabbed a few of the costume bags, and handed one to Jet and Quinn.

"Mom finished them last night. If they need any last minute alterations, we need to take them over to her tonight." Rachel explained. The girls ran up to get changed. They linked arms and walked down together.

"Wow." Tina breathed. The costumes were amazing. They were a little navy blue dress with a ruffled bottom, a halterneck with the sailor style miniature scarf over their shoulders, and a red bow at the neckline. Each dress had a brass anchor hanging from the bow, and four brass buttons above the ruffled skirt. The girls all had sailor hats on (their hair would be worn out underneath in curls to demonstrate the difference in hair colours), along with black fishnet stockings with a seam running down the back of their leg, and a garter on their right leg. They all wore camel chorus shoes on their feet.

"Are they ok?" Rachel asked.

"Can we hire your mom to do all the costumes?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't think so. I have to keep my competitive edge somehow." Rachel teased.

"Ok, I think those are perfect, now change out of them." Mr. Schue directed.

"You're gonna get panty flashing for sure." Mercedes barked. Rachel shook her head.

"Unlikely. The dresses have what is basically a pair of spanky pants sewn into them. If you see anything, it'll be exactly like what you'd see in a Cheerios routine." Rachel explained. The girls headed upstairs to change out of their costumes.

* * *

Mr. Schue had managed to pull the Glee club from their last two periods, and had dedicated that time to rehearsing for the big spectacle. They'd rehearsed for a while after school, before breaking for an early dinner. Jet, Rachel, and Tina had already stripped down to their underwear, and were starting their hair and make up.

"Quinn, you're going to have to sit down here straight away after I finish Rachel's hair. We all need to look the same, and I really hate rushing." Jet said. Quinn nodded.

"Is there a reason you're all parading around half naked?" Mercedes asked.

"We're getting ready for tonight, and I'm not risking getting makeup on one of my costumes. Besides, you swear if you wear layers and try and style your hair with heat." Rachel answered primly, as she rubbed her pomegranate and guava moisturiser on her legs.

"Ooh, good. Everyone's here." Brittany said. She started handing out invitiations.

"These are for my party. I'll be very upset if you don't come." Brittany said.

"You're really having a princess party?" Rachel asked. Brittany nodded.

"I'm going as Cinderella. So don't come as her." Brittany told the group firmly. Jet put down the curling wand and attacked Rachel's head with hairspray. She spun Rachel around and glued on her false eyelashes.

"Quinn. Down to your underwear, and sit down, stat." Jet ordered.

The group were all costumed and on stage, doing vocal warm ups. The group all noticed the change in Mr. Schue's body language when Ms. Pillsbury and a well-built man with dark hair walked through the wings.

"Hey everybody. I just wanted to come back here and wish you luck. I'm sure you'll be fantastic tonight." Ms. Pillsbury said to them. They nodded and thanked her. They watched as the adults started to interact.

"Who's the Uncle Jesse lookalike?" Jet whispered.

"His name is Carl Katzopolis. He's my dentist. Rumour has it they've been seeing each other for quite some time." Rachel whispered back.

"Have mercy." Jet sighed.

"Mr. Schue doesn't look happy. I guess I wouldn't be either, if the person I was into moved on with a piece of arm candy like that." Santana added. Mr. Schue walked back, looking more than a little miffed. Jet thought it wise to intervene.

"Look, we all know I'm new here, and I heard a fascinating little rumour." Jet started. Mr. Schue nodded, and motioned for Jet to continue.

"I've been told that you tend to indulge in a little white boy rap from time to time, but I'm just not sure I believe it." Jet said. Mr. Schue shook his head.

"Well believe it." He said. Jet shrugged.

"I think I have to see it first." She challenged him. Mr. Schue gestured to the band, and shucked his tie and jacket. The group let out a collective 'ooooohhhh'

"You'll know when to help me out guys" Schue told them with a wink.

_Yo back up now and give a brother room__  
__the fuse is lit and I'm about to go _

**boom** the group cried out

_mercy mercy mercy me__  
__my life is a cage but on stage I'm free__  
__hyped up syched up ready for wil'in'__  
__standing in a crowd of girls like an island__  
__I see the one I wanna sic come here cutie__  
__I flip 'em around and then I work that booty__  
__work the body work work the body__  
__slow down girl you're 'bout to hurt somebody__  
__oh and yo let's get just one thing clear__  
__there's only one reason why I came here__  
__ya really done want me to tig-a-tig-a-tig-a tell ya wassup _**(go)**_  
__ya really done want me to tig-a-tig-a-tig-a tell ya wassup _**(go)**_  
__ya really done want me to tig-a-tig-a-tig-a tell ya wassup _**(go)**_  
__I came here tonight to hear the crowd go_

The group got up and danced along with Mr. Schue

_**Boom! shake-shake-shake the room**__**  
**__**Boom! shake-shake-shake the room**__**  
**__**Boom! shake-shake-shake the room**__**  
**__**tic-tic-tic-tic Boom!**__**  
**_

Mr. Schue jumped up on a speaker and raised his shoulders in time with the beat

_well yo are yall ready for me yet__  
_**(pump it up prince)****  
**_well yo are yall ready for me yet_  
**(pump it up prince)**  
_well yo are yall ready for me yet_  
**(pump it up prince)**  
_well here I go here I go here I here I go__  
__yo_

Mr. Schue jumped down from the speaker

_dance in the aisles when the prince steps to it__  
__the rhyme is a football yall and I went and threw it__  
__out in the crowd and yo it was a good throw__  
__how do I know? because the crowd went hoooo__  
__in response to the way that I was kicking it__  
__smooth and individual__  
__rhymes always original__  
__like the Dr. Jekyl man and this is my Hyde side__  
__I am the driver and you're on a rap ride__  
_

Mr. Schue stood amongst the guys, who were currently comparing b-boy moves

_so fellas_ **(yeah)**  
_are yall wit me_ **(yeah)**  
I said fellas **(yeah)****  
**_are yall wit me_ **(yeah)**  
_why don't you tell the girls what yall wanna do__  
__ya wanna ooh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ooooh__  
__that's right yo and I'm in the flow__  
__so pump up the volume along with the tempo__  
__I want everybody in the house to know__  
__I came here tonight to hear the crowd go__  
_  
_**Boom! shake-shake-shake the room**__**  
**__**Boom! shake-shake-shake the room**__**  
**__**Boom! shake-shake-shake the room**__**  
**__**tic-tic-tic-tic Boom!**__**  
**_

Mr. Schue gestured to Jet, who was more than happy to take on the next part of the song.

pump it pump it come on now

pump it pump it come on now

pump it pump it come on now

pump it pump it come on now

pump it pump it come on now

_yeah, come on now_

_**Boom! shake-shake-shake the room**__**  
**__**Boom! shake-shake-shake the room**__**  
**__**Boom! shake-shake-shake the room**__**  
**__**tic-tic-tic-tic Boom!**__**  
**_

"Do you believe me now?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Absolutely." Jet replied, before reaching out to high five him.

"Well, that's good, because I need you to all move backstage and stay quiet. We're going to start letting people in." Mr. Schue said. The group immediately moved backstage and added the final touches to their costumes. They stood in the wings, waiting quietly for Mr. Schue to stop his opening address. Under a blackout, they quietly moved onstage. Artie sat at centre stage, and was slowly lit up by a spotlight. He smiled charmingly, adjusted the lapels of his ringleader costume, and began to sing,

_Spectacular, Spectacular__  
__No words in the vernacular__  
__Can't describe this great event__  
__You'll be dumb with wonderment__  
__Returns are fixed at ten percent__  
__You must agree, that's excellent__  
__And on top of your fee_

The lights slowly began to come up on the rest of the group

_**You'll be involved artistically...**_

the group moved into a clump around Artie

_**So exciting**__**  
**__**The audience will stomp and cheer**__**  
**__**So delighting**__**  
**__**It will run for fifty years**__**  
**__**So exciting**__**  
**__**The audience will stomp and cheer**__**  
**__**So delighting**__**  
**__**It will run for fifty years**__**  
**_  
the girls began to sing together, checking off an imaginary list

**Elephants!****  
****Bohemians!**

**Indians!****  
****and courtesans!****  
****Acrobats!****  
****and juggling bears!****  
****exotic girls!****  
****fire eaters!****  
****Muscle men, contortionists****  
****Intrigue, danger,**

_and romance _Kurt interjected

The group changed positions as they sang

_**Electric lights, machinery**__**  
**__**Oh, the electricity!**___

_**So exciting**__**  
**__**The audience will stomp and cheer**__**  
**__**So delighting**__**  
**__**It will run for fifty years**__**  
**__**So exciting**__**  
**__**The audience will stomp and cheer**__**  
**__**So delighting**__**  
**__**It will run for fifty... years...**___

_**Spectacular, Spectacular**__**  
**__**No words in the vernacular**__**  
**__**Can describe this great event**__**  
**__**You'll be dumb with wonderment**_

_**So exciting**__**  
**__**Will make them laugh, will make them cry**__**  
**__**So delighting**__**  
**__**So exciting**__**  
**__**The audience will stomp and cheer**__**  
**__**So delighting**__**  
**__**It will run for fifty... years...**___

The group stopped and accepted the cheers. The lights went down again, and the curtain quickly opened for them to run behind.

"Its Brittany Bitch!" Santana called out. The curtains opened to the Glee club positioned as statues as the opening of Circus began to play. It was obvious who they all were. Puck the strong man had lifted Rachel the tightrope up above his head; Jet was dressed all in black holding long strips of black fabric with red and orange sparkly material attached at the end as the fire dancer. Quinn's turban denoted her as the fortuneteller, and Matt's wand and cape made him the magician. Kurt balanced perilously on a unicycle, Mike stood on the edge of the speakers as a trapeze artist. Brittany was contorted into a freaky shape, and Santana held a whip and wore a red blazer. Finn's clown costume was obvious, Tina was miming the box, and Mercedes held two large rubber balls as the juggler.

They all began to move as Brittany took lead vocals

_There's only two types of people in the world__  
__The ones that entertain and the ones that observe__  
__Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl__  
__Don't like the backseat, gotta be first__  
_

Brittany stood at the front of the clump next to Artie._  
__I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots__  
__(Call the shots)_

The group pretended to pull guns from invisible holsters

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_

Jet stepped forward and spun in a circle, the coloured fabric glittering under the light

_When I put on a show__  
_

The girls came forward and lifted Brittany

_**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**__**  
**__**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**__**  
**__**I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage**__**  
**__**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**_

The group broke into Mike prepared choreography

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus****  
****When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus****  
****Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do****  
****Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus**

_There's only two types of guys out there__  
__Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared__  
__So baby, I hope that you came prepared_

Jet, Rachel, Santana, Tina, Brittany and Quinn all dropped into a split upon the sound of a whip cracking in the next phrase

_I run a tight ship so beware_

The girls moved to a partner, Jet moving down the line doing perfect pirouettes  
_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots__  
__(Call the shots)__  
__I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot__  
__When I put on a show_

The girls broke into choreography in front of the group

_**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**__**  
**__**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**__**  
**__**I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage**__**  
**__**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**_

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus****  
****When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus****  
****Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do****  
****Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus**

The group finished in the same positions they had started in. Jet quickly ran offstage to change her costume, and the night continued as a mixture of solos and group numbers.

Intermission, as usual, was crazy.

"Guys, everything is going brilliantly!" Mr. Schue said as he came into the girls change room, his hand plastered firmly over his eyes.

"Keep it up!" He added.

"You got it dude." Quinn called out, while carefully pinning Jet's sailor cap to her head.

"Ok, we're all ready?" Jet confimed.

"Pictures." She said. Tina snapped several pictures of the girls in costume.

"You guys look fantastic!" Quinn said. Puck, Matt and Mike were all in hired white sailor suits for the number.

"Quick, more photos." They spent the rest of the intermission taking photos.

"I want a copy of this one." Puck said, gesturing to a highly posed shot of Jet's making that was side on, with Rachel leaning over slightly, and Puck going to pinch her butt. Rachel had her mouth open in fake shock.

"Yeah, I can do that for you Puckerman." Jet replied. She stashed the camera in her bag and ran to the wings. The girls quietly stepped onstage and stood on the box that had been placed at centre stage. Rachel felt a thrill of adrenaline as the curtains opened and the lights came up.

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
_Candyman, candyman__  
_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Each girl turned to face the audience on a word, starting with Jet, then Quinn, and finally Rachel.

_Sweet sugar candyman_

The girls accepted a hand off each of the boys to get off the box, and then danced forward as the boys ran offstage.

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night__  
__He really got me working up an appetite_

They stuck their arms out and ran their hands up and down

_He had tattoos up and down his arm__  
__There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop__  
__He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman__  
__A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah__  
_

The girls moved spots on the stage, Quinn and Jet taking turns to vocalise over the medley

_He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine__  
__We drank champagne and we danced all night__  
__We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise__  
__The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop__  
__He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman__  
__A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman__  
_

The boys came back out onstage, and threw the girls into basic but very cool looking swing lifts as the girls scatted along to the music._  
_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop__  
__He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman__  
__A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah_

The girls pushed the boys over to a café style table and chairs that had been set up onstage for them, and continued to dance as they sang

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot__  
__When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot__  
__He had lips like sugarcane__  
__Good things come for boys who wait__  
_

They boys started to call out from their seats

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_  
__Candyman, candyman__  
_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_  
__Candyman, candyman__  
__Sweet sugar candyman__  
_

The girls moved to the front of the stage, and started to dance in the style of the Andrews sisters

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop__  
__Sweet sugar candyman__  
__He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop__  
__Sweet sugar candyman__  
__He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop__  
__Sweet sugar_

_He's got those lips like sugarcane__  
__Good things come for boys who wait_

_He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh__  
__He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman__  
__A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman__  
__A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman__  
__A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman__  
_

Rachel stepped forward and proudly took on the huge belting note as Jet and Quinn continued to sing the medley._  
__Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman__  
__Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman_

The boys came forward and picked the girls up and sat them on their shoulders._  
_  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

The girls were carefully deposited back on the box that they had started on

Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away and let out a yell

On the final beat of the song, the girls put their right hand on their hip and flicked their hair to look back at the audience. The reaction from the audience was huge. Instead of taking a bow, the girls saluted to the audience and ran backstage. They only had two numbers to get into Gaga costumes for _Bad Romance.

* * *

_

The final number of the night had the group run onstage in different costumes and reprise _Spectacular, Spectacular._

After three curtain calls the audience finally started to clear out of the auditorium. Mr. Schue came backstage.

"I think it's safe to say you rocked it."He told them.

* * *

**The response to chapter one was just awesome! Please, continue. I love hearing what you think, and I'm so glad you all like Jet.**


	3. Chapter 3

Life post _Spectacular, Spectacular _night didn't change noticeably for the Gleeks. The stares continued, but they seemed to be less terrified or derogatory, and moved toward grudging respect; or at the very least grudging acceptance. Jet's castration services had yet to be put in practice on any of the jocks. Kurt had even told Rachel that not one, but two of her outfits weren't completely hideous. From where Rachel sat, at least, life was on its very best behaviour.

She blew kisses at her laptop screen.

"No words for how much I miss you!" Rachel said to the slightly blurry form that was Jesse.

"Oh, I think I get it." He replied.

"How was your performance night?" He asked.

"It was really, really great actually. Jet has just been such a great addition to the group." Rachel said.

"I saw the pictures she put up on FaceBook. That boyfriend of yours is even more gorgeous than I remember." Jesse teased.

"He is very fun to look at, isn't he?" Rachel agreed.

"How's Adonis?" Rachel asked.

"Old news sweetie. He decided to wander back into the closet with a blonde, overly tanned and clearly false busted rag doll." Jesse said breezily.

"Where is loverboy? Its Friday night, and you're home alone, with green gunk all over you face, Skypeing your gay best friend. What's going on?" Jesse asked suspiciously.

"I had a singing lesson with Shelby. She decided it would be a good mother/daughter-bonding thing for us to do. Anyway, because I was off singing, Noah and Quinn are hanging out." Rachel explained.

"Isn't that weird?" Jesse asked. Rachel bit her lip and pondered.

"They have a thing. Is that really a surprise? They're connected in this intense, special way because they made a baby together. I don't pretend to get it, but I'm not entirely sure that I need to get it. They love each other in a way that people who don't share their relationship just can't comprehend. I trust them both implicitly." Rachel said.

"I'm not sure that Noah really gets our relationship. I don't think he grasps how I can trust you and love you the way I do given everything we've been through. But our relationship is the closest reference point I have to theirs. Noah respects our relationship, regardless of whether or not he gets it. I do the same with his relationship with Quinn." Rachel added after a pause.

"That was…profound." Jesse muttered. If they'd been in the same room, Rachel's elbow would have been dug into his ribs for sure.

"Its been known to happen from time to time." Rachel quipped. Jesse laughed.

"I know, I know. You're the brains, I'm just the really pretty one." He offered.

"Excuse me, Mr. St James, but we all know that I'm in possession of good looks AND superior intellect. Its ok if you can't cope with so much pure womanhood packed into one tiny body." Rachel said, mock offended.

"I never said you weren't pretty. I just said I'm prettier." Jesse teased.

"You're so lucky you're several states away and on a different time zone!" Rachel gasped.

"What would you do? Sit on me? I've carried heavier milk cartons before!" Jesse declared.

"I take that as a compliment." Rachel said pompously.

"You're so in love with him. You're all gooey and full of secret feelings." Jesse informed her. Rachel coloured.

"Shut up." She replied bashfully. She heard someone walking upstairs. Her door swung open.

"Hey baby." Puck greeted Rachel casually. She smiled

"Hey babe. I'm just talking to Jesse." She replied.

"Hi Puck!" Jesse said with casual wave.

"Hey." Puck replied, before stretching his lithe form across Rachel's bed.

"What were we talking about before you insinuated that I'm not pretty?" Rachel asked.

"I did no such thing!" Jesse replied, affronted.

"I don't remember." He added.

"Columbus's next show is _Cabaret._ Jet's dying. _ Mein Herr_ is one of her audition songs." Rachel commented.

"Oh man. That must be fun." Jesse said wryly. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I keep distracting her with anything and everything I can think of" Rachel replied. Rachel noticed Jesse check the time, and then his eyes flicked over towards Rachel's bed.

"I'm gonna go gorgeous. Miss you." He said.

"Miss you more dad. I love you. Give my love to Christian!" Rachel said.

"Love you too! Kisses!" Jesse replied before ending the call. Rachel turned around to Puck.

"You're back early." Rachel commented, turning around on her Swiss ball to face Puck. He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Normally when you and Quinn hang out, you text me at like, one am telling me you didn't die driving home." Rachel explained.

"I wanted to see my girlfriend. Is that ok?" Puck asked. Rachel frowned at his defensive tone.

"Why wouldn't that be ok?" Rachel asked him. She stood up.

"I'm going to wash my face." She told him, heading to the bathroom. She quickly cleaned the avocado and oatmeal gunk off her face, and applied a cooling nighttime moisturiser afterwards. She headed back into her room and sat down with Puck on her bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He put his hand on her knee.

"I'm fine." He said. Rachel lay down next to him, and propped her face up on her hand.

"You're not acting fine." She commented.

"Why are you pushing this?" He snapped, sitting up abruptly.

"Because I care about you. You were totally normal when you came in here, and now you're acting like I scratched your car. I'm not a mind reader. If something is the matter, you need to use your words and tell me." She retaliated, sitting up herself. She noticed Puck eyeing the picture of her balancing on Jesse's feet.

"Oh, do NOT tell me you're jealous of him." She groaned.

"I won't tell you then." He said stiffly.

"You have got to be kidding me. How is this different to any of my other relationships?" Rachel demanded.

"Have you listened to yourself lately? Oh Jesse, I love you so much! I miss you. Jet, you're awesome. I love you. You go around declaring your undying love for Tina, and even that Christian dude. Do you hear yourself?" Puck answered angrily Rachel blinked several times.

"And you think that means I don't love you?" Rachel asked. She observed the tension in her boyfriend's body when he sat down on her bedbox and rested his head in his hands. She sighed and moved next to him.

"You're right. I talk about how much I love my _Spring Awakening _castmates. And I do." Rachel started. She noticed the way his jaw tightened. She placed a small hand on his back, and felt the tension gathered between his shoulder blades.

"That doesn't mean that I don't love you." Rachel said. He slowly turned towards her.

"Oh my gosh. Noah, I've loved you since you had me up against that wall in Columbus. That's probably not even accurate. I've loved you since the day you picked me over football." Rachel admitted. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him.

"I didn't want to scare you." Rachel whispered against his lips.

"I know you're not big on words. Anything you do, you do through actions. I thought I'd made it obvious how I felt." Rachel confessed.

"You don't work so well through actions babe. We both know how much you like talking." Puck teased her.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"Oh baby, I love you too." She replied. She rested her forehead against his.

"Quinn called me on my shit. Told me that even a blind guy could see that I love you. She said I had to man up and tell you. That's why I came over here. I had to tell you before I wussed out." Puck confessed.

"Jesse was teasing me about how in love I am with you tonight." Rachel remarked.

"Cosmic timing." She added as an afterthought.

"My dads aren't home. Wanna see if you can get my bra off?" Rachel asked. Puck grinned.

* * *

Rachel observed Brittany's confused stare as she looked at the screen of her laptop.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked. Brittany bit her lip in confusion and looked at Rachel.

"Not really. I want to buy this for my party, but I can't work out where my credit card goes." Brittany replied, gesturing to the Cinderella costume on the screen. Rachel smiled.

"Don't buy it online. Chances are it won't fit." Rachel said.

"But I need a costume!" Brittany squeaked.

"I know. I'll take you to a little place in Dayton after school today." Rachel assured her. Brittany brightened.

"So we can go shopping and on a road trip?" She asked. Rachel nodded.

* * *

Brittany stared at her reflection critically. She turned side on.

"I just can't decide. Rachel, you pick." She said. The debate was between the traditional Cinderella dress, and a dress very similar to the timeless one worn by Cindy in the _Disney_ classic, but this one had a much shorter hemline. Rachel shrugged.

"Why not get both? It is your birthday." Rachel suggested.

"I could. But I can't wear two dresses at once." Brittany pointed out.

"True. But you can start the night in the long dress, and when the dancing starts and it becomes too much of a hassle, you go up to your room and change into the short one. You know what, I insist. I'll even buy one of them for you as your gift." Rachel decided.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked. Rachel nodded. Brittany let out a little squeal and hugged Rachel.

"You totally have to do the same thing." Brittany said.

"No way. Its your big day, you get the spotlight." Rachel said.

"Rachel, your legs are too hot to hide under a long dress all day." Brittany said.

"How do you know I'm going to wear a long dress?" Rachel asked.

"I have princess ESPN. You're totally going as Belle." Brittany answered with a shrug. She walked over to a rack, and pulled off some dresses.

"Besides, we all know about how Puck drools over your legs. Just own it." Brittany insisted. Rachel looked at the dresses.

"Well, if you're sure you don't mind…" Rachel trailed off.

"I don't." Brittany replied excitedly.

* * *

The choir room bubbled with noise as it usually does before the arrival of Mr. Schue.

"Girl, I was thinking, for your present, I'll whip you up the fiercest princess costume you've ever seen." Mercedes said to Brittany.

"That's ok. Rachel and I went shopping yesterday." Brittany replied. Mercedes' face darkened.

"Oh, well, ok then," She replied coolly.

"Babe, seriously, why do I have to be the Beast?" Puck whined.

"Because I'm asking you to be. You don't want to ruin Brittany's party do you? There are numerous parallels between you and the Beast, and besides," Rachel paused and jutted her chin forward,

"If you don't, you'll never get your shirt back, and you'll never see what's under mine." She said triumphantly. Puck's faced dropped. Neither of them noticed anybody eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Ok guys, let's get to it!" Mr. Schue called out as he walked into the room.

"Here we go guys. After your pre-_Spectacular _entertainment, I've picked your next assignment." Mr. Schue started. Rachel stifled a groan. She was a versatile performer, but she wasn't even going to attempt rapping.

"90's music." Mr. Schue announced.

* * *

Jet had agreed to do Brittany's hair and make up for her birthday gift. She and Rachel chugged up to Brittany's house about two hours early and pulled out various beauty supplies. Brittany dragged them up to her bedroom where Santana and Quinn were already sitting, sipping from Pepsi Max cans.

"Hey girls." Rachel said.

"Hi." Santana replied as she looked into the mirror and attempted to braid the front part of her hair. She let out a loud groan as she dropped the messy braid in frustration.

"What are you trying to do?" Rachel asked.

"I'm trying to get the front part of my hair off my face so I can put this in." Santana grumbled, showing Rachel her blue headpiece.

"Sit down." Rachel instructed. She began to fiddle with Santana's hair, and moments later, it was pulled off her face, and the headpiece was in, Jasmine style.

"Don't move. It needs to be pinned and sprayed." Rachel ordered as she rummaged through her hair bag.

"There, lovely." Rachel said, before snapping a few photos so Santana could see the back.

"Thanks Rachel. It looks just like the movie." Santana commented.

"I do what I can. You under control Jet?" Rachel responded.

"Hairspray." Jet intoned in the style of a surgeon, sticking her hand out as she carefully untwirled a lock of Brittany's hair from the hot curling tongs.

"Hairspray." Rachel responded, placing the can in Jet's waiting hands. Jet's tongue poked out slightly as she began to spray Brittany's blonde ringlets. Quinn emerged from the bathroom in a very cute pair of _Victoria's Secret_ pyjamas and threw on the matching robe.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Jet asked through a mouthful of bobby pins as she teased Brittany's hair.

"Absolutely. PJs like this are too cute just for sleeping." Quinn responded as she pinned a few of her curls off her face and set a pink and silver tiara on her head.

"Rachel, my shimmery stuff. Quinn's cheekbones." Jet directed. Rachel opened Jet's makeup case (it was large enough to house a small child) and looked through the jumble of products until she found what she wanted.

"Ok, Quinn, smile for me. This stuff is amazing." Rachel said. Quinn forced a smile onto her face as Rachel dusted the glistening powder across her cheekbones.

"Girl, you have cheekbones like that guy on that magic show. Ya know, the one with the Brits and the dragon and stuff." Jet declared. She dabbed at Brittany's face with a foundation brush.

"I love me some nerdy boy." She added.

"So that's your thing? Hot nerds?" Santana asked as she adjusted her Princess Jasmine top.

"Put that shimmer on your tummy and collarbones babe." Jet told Santana.

"But yes. Nerdy boys do all sorts of things for me. Especially nerdy boys with British accents." Jet added as an afterthought. She concentrated on gluing on Brittany's false eyelashes.

"Is that why you've never gone for that hot black guy?" Quinn asked. Jet legit giggled.

"Christian? Oh my gosh, its not even that. He's like, my other half. It would be totally weird to even consider it." Jet explained. Rachel walked over to the mirror and started to apply her red lipstick carefully.

"Oh, we need a picture of that!" Jet teased. Rachel had slipped on her bright red heels for under the dress, and was standing at the mirror in her underwear. Rachel pursed her lips into a kiss towards Quinn's camera.

"That is so coming back to bite me in the ass." Rachel muttered.

"I don't know why. Dancing has done good things to your body." Santana said. Rachel capped her lipstick and pulled on her floor length dress. Quinn moved to do up the tiny little buttons on her back without being asked.

"What the hell are these?" Santana asked as she pulled out a pair of skin tight, shiny, aquamarine pants with huge flowy bell bottoms.

"That's my tail. Ok, Britt, look at my rack." Jet replied as she began to apply liquid eyeliner on the birthday girl. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, don't look at my rack in a dirty way." Jet amended.

"I was only looking Tana. You were the one who said they were Kim Kardashian fabulous." Brittany said.

"Aw, shucks girls. How flattering." Jet said with false modesty.

"Explain the God awful pants please." Santana demanded. Jet looked up.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed my hair. I'm going as Ariel. Clearly actually growing a tail would be inconvenient for the night, so the pants are as close as I'll ever get." Jet explained.

"So we're totally the slutty ones?" Santana joked.

"Only until Rachel and I change into the short dresses." Brittany piped up.

"Ok, my love, you are done. Take a look, and let me know what you think." Jet said, holding a mirror up to Brittany's face.

"I really am a princess." Brittany sighed.

"When we get you into your dress you will be." Quinn told her, doing up the last of Rachel's buttons with a flourish.

* * *

Once Jet was dressed, the girls moved downstairs for photos. They sat Brittany down on an enormous pumpkin for a few shots minus a shoe, and then Santana picked up the random Lebanese style pipe that Brittany's mom bought after the second _Sex and the City _movie to pose with. There was a knock on the door. Tina, dressed in a knee length Snow White dress, with Artie, who was wearing a shirt that said 'I'm Grumpy Because You're Stupid' shirt followed Brittany's little sister Jemma into the living room.

"Wow. You guys look awesome!" Tina said. They all exchanged kisses hello, and Artie wheeled over to place their gift on the present table.

"Ok, you next for photos! Here!" Brittany decided, passing Tina a large red apple as a prop. Quinn was next, lying on the chaise lounge luxuriously.

"You look hot." Someone commented into Rachel's ear. Rachel jumped. She turned around and poked Puck in the chest.

"Don't scare me like that!" She grizzled. She stepped back to admire the head to toe black he was dressed in, complete with the fedora he'd worn when he went through his random Jazz music fetish that would be discussed no more.

"You look good." Rachel appraised. Puck held out a single red rose to her.

"Jet told me this would be a good idea." He admitted. Rachel threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"She was right. Thank you baby." Rachel replied.

"You're not as short as usual." Puck mused. Rachel looked away from where Jet was blowing bubbles as Tina took pictures of her. She lifted her dress slightly to reveal her red shoes.

"I'm not just good looks." Rachel joked. Puck's hands settled firmly on Rachel's hips when he noticed several of the jock douches looking her up and down.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that." Puck replied. Jet called Rachel to go and take photos.

* * *

The party was pretty mild until Brittany's parents took off. Kurt, Brittany's fairy godfather for the night; admired Brittany's costume from afar.

"I'll hand it to you and Jet. You know how to make a girl look like she just walked out of a storybook." Kurt evaluated.

"Thanks Kurt." Rachel replied. She knew it was the closest she'd be getting to a compliment off of Kurt. Rachel's grin widened when she heard the speakers get louder. She grabbed Puck's arm.

"Come dance with me baby." She demanded, dragging him out on the dancefloor.

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any make-up on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the punch line wrong__  
__I know you get me__  
__So I'll let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met__  
__I was a wreck__  
__But things were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever_

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

Rachel's face was flushed with happiness. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Rachel, can you come and give me a hand with that thing upstairs?" Brittany asked her. Rachel had to hand it to her; Brittany really had tried to be discreet.

"No problems sweetheart." Rachel said, winking at Puck as she abandoned him on the dancefloor. Jet quickly took up Rachel's mantle, and began dancing with Puck before any of the cheerleaders who'd come just in lingerie could sidle up to him.

Rachel made quick work of the buttons on Brittany's dress, and zipped her into the shorter dress. Brittany did the same for Rachel.

"Rachel, I think we could turn Kurt straight we look so good." Brittany decided. Rachel winked.

"You go down Britt." Rachel said as she picked up the rose Puck had given her. She looked at it, and after a few attempts, managed to pin it into her hair. She headed back downstairs and grabbed a can of cream soda.

"And where is she? She makes her boyfriend come here, and she doesn't even turn up herself! Can't help it if I rock a look better than her." She heard Mercedes boom loudly to a few of the Cheerios. Rachel rolled her eyes. Mercedes looked utterly ridiculous in the tacky gold dress she was wearing, and it was obvious which princess she was. Rachel walked over to Puck, who had escaped Jet and was sitting with Artie and Finn. She planted a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Are you gonna dance with me?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Maybe later." He replied. Rachel nodded, and managed to hand him the can as Quinn grabbed her and pulled her up to dance.

"I'm really sorry. Mercedes keeps going on about how much better she looks than you. I'm sure you can hear her." Quinn muttered. Rachel wrinkled her nose.

"Whatever." She groaned. They both stopped and pursed their lips for a photo on Jet's camera.

"Let's give her something to talk about." Jet said. She walked over to the stereo and changed the song hooked up on the iPod. Jet began to sing along with the introduction of the song

_I want everybody to stop what they're doing. Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise…_

Rachel could feel the eyes of her boyfriend on her legs as she body rolled with Jet. After the first chorus Santana and Brittany reappeared from whatever dark corner they were hiding and snagged Tina from Artie's lap as they headed to the dancefloor. Rachel licked her lower lip as she looked over at Puck. She knew it was only a matter of time.

She and Quinn began to jokingly shimmy with each other when Rachel looked over at the doorframe. She noticed Mercedes standing there, giving her a wicked stink eye. She stopped dancing. Jet looked over to where Rachel was looking, separated from her by several bodies. Mercedes face managed to darken, before she turned and left.

Rachel frowned and bit her lip, not noticing that she'd become more and more separated from her friends by people joining the dance floor. As she deliberated, she found herself being grabbed around the waist. She looked up into the nameless face of a football player, who had certainly thrown a slushie into her face more than once.

"Get off me!" Rachel barked, shoving at him, throwing a panicked look to where Puck had been sitting. He'd disappeared. Rachel began to look around, desperate to catch the eye of somebody who could get the oaf off her. She felt somebody push her away slightly roughly and watched as Puck hit the guy hard enough to smash a tooth.

"Stay the fuck away from her, dickwad." Puck growled. The crowd had separated; eager for a fight. Brittany pushed her way through.

"Get him out of here Puck. You don't come to my house and try and move onto my friend while her boyfriend is here." Brittany said fiercely. Finn had walked up next to Puck.

"With pleasure." Puck said tersely. He and Finn grabbed the guy by the arms and dragged him out of the room.

"Listen up. If any of you are going to be assholes and start shit, just get out now." Santana screamed after Matt cut the music momentarily. Jet and Mike stepped next to Santana. Jet made a show out of cracking her knuckles. The crowd dispersed, and Matt hooked the music up again. Rachel made her way up to Brittany.

"I'm so sorry!" Rachel gasped.

"It's ok! I don't even know why he came. He wasn't invited." Brittany replied. She hugged Rachel.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Rachel replied.

"Good. I'm going to go dance now." Brittany said. Rachel waved her off and made her way over to where the drinks were, before wrapping some ice in a napkin. She managed to get outside and waited by the gate. She had to restrain a snort of derision as Puck and Finn sidled up the sidewalk like they'd just cured cancer.

"Thanks guys." Rachel said sincerely. She caught the look that Puck flashed Finn.

"No problems Rachel. He's in a dumpster over at the park." Finn explained proudly, before heading inside. Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and pressed the ice against it.

"Thank you." She said quietly, her head down. Puck gently tilted her chin.

"He's a skeeze. I've wanted to do that since freshman year." Puck told Rachel firmly.

"It was all for you babe." He added, before kissing her plump lips. Rachel looked away.

"Is your hand ok?" She asked, steadfastly refusing to meet his eyes.

"Its not made of glass. I'm fine. Are you ok?" He asked. Rachel looked up at him, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall and ruin her makeup.

"Was that my fault?" She questioned. Puck pulled her into a tight embrace.

"That he's a slimeball? No way babe, it's not your fault. It's my fault. If I'd been dancing with you like you asked, he wouldn't have even tried to touch you. I overheard him talking about how he was gonna get some tonight, no matter what, I just didn't think he was enough of an idiot to try anything on you." Puck told her, before pressing a kiss on her temple.

Rachel pulled the ice away from Puck's knuckles, and carefully inspected his hand, making sure that none of the skin had broken. Satisfied, she looked up at him.

"You'll live." She decided.

"I'm glad." He replied. Rachel used the advantage her heels gave her and gave Puck a luxurious kiss.

"My hero." She said simperingly.

"Come on Princess, lets head inside." Puck replied. Rachel nodded, and took his uninjured hand. It was three am before the Gleeks could be coerced off the dance floor and into leaving Brittany's house.

* * *

Mr. Schue sat down on a chair in the choir room backwards.

"Tell us how you picked your 90s song" He asked Rachel.

"It was all about developing my repertoire." Rachel answered.

"How so?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well, I figured that I could go with something I've been singing for a while, like some Celine, or even some early years Alanis, but I thought it would be a good opportunity to expand my musical experiences, as I'm sure you'll be able to see in my performance." Rachel expanded.

_He eyes me like a pisces when I am weak_  
_I've been locked inside your Heart Shaped box for a weeks_  
_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_  
_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

_Hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_hey_  
_wait_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_Hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_...your advice_

_Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet_  
_Cut myself on Angel Hair and babys breath_  
_Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black_  
_Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back_

_Hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_Hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_...Your advice_

_He has me like a pisces when I am weak_  
_I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks_  
_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_  
_I wish I could Eat your cancer when you turn black_

_Hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_hey!_  
_wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_Hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_Your advice_  
_Your advice_  
_Your advice_

"Wow, Rachel, you certainly have become more musically diverse. Great job." Mr. Schue said. Jet and Tina followed her up with a performance of _Zombie _by the Cranberries. Santana, Brittany and Quinn performed some TLC, before Mercedes performed _Emotions_ by Mariah.

Puck, Finn and Artie sat down at the instruments.

"I will be clear that we're doing this only to prove that Hanson are way better than the Jonas Brothers." Artie said as he slung the strap of his bass over his neck.

"Blame rehearsals at Puck's and his inability to back down from a fight with his sister."Finn grizzled from behind the drum kit.

"Ok, I think I get it. I need to stop arguing. Now shut up and sing."Puck ordered. He grit his teeth and began to sing the lead vocals (Finn and Artie both refused) and played guitar.

_You have so many relationships in this life__  
__Only one or two will last__  
__You go through all this pain and strife__  
__Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast__  
__And they're gone so fast__  
__So hold on to the ones who really care__  
__In the end they'll be the only ones there__  
__When you get old and start losing your hair__  
__Can you tell me who will still care?__  
__Can you tell me who will still care?_

The boys came in to harmonise with Puck on the chorus

_**Mmm bop, ba duba dop**__**  
**__**Ba du bop, ba duba dop**__**  
**__**Ba du bop, ba duba dop**__**  
**__**Ba du**___

_**Mmm bop, ba duba dop**__**  
**__**Ba du bop, Ba du dop**__**  
**__**Ba du bop, Ba du dop**__**  
**__**Ba du**__**  
**__  
__Plant a seed, plant a flower, plant a rose__  
__You can plant any one of those__  
__Keep planting to find out which one grows__  
__It's a secret no one knows__  
__It's a secret no one knows__  
__no one knows_

_In an mmm bop they're gone.__  
__In an mmm bop they're not there.__  
__In an mmm bop they're gone.__  
__In an mmm bop they're not there.__  
__Until you lose your hair. But you don't care._

_**Mmm bop, ba duba dop**__**  
**__**Ba du bop, ba duba dop**__**  
**__**Ba du bop, ba duba dop**__**  
**__**Ba du**___

_**Mmm bop, ba duba dop**__**  
**__**Ba du bop, Ba du dop**__**  
**__**Ba du bop, Ba du dop**__**  
**__**Ba du**_

_Can you tell me? You say you can but you don't know.__  
__Can you tell me which flower's going to grow?__  
__Can you tell me if it's going to be a daisy or a rose?__  
__Can you tell me which flower's going to grow?__  
__Can you tell me? You say you can but you don't know.__  
__**  
**__**Mmm bop, ba duba dop**__**  
**__**Ba du bop, ba duba dop**__**  
**__**Ba du bop, ba duba dop**__**  
**__**Ba du**___

_**Mmm bop, ba duba dop**__**  
**__**Ba du bop, Ba du dop**__**  
**__**Ba du bop, Ba du dop**__**  
**__**Ba du**_

The boys took their bows and any ribbing good naturedly.

"Mr. Schue, tell me we can use this song for a competition!"Jet demanded between giggles.

"I think I can work it in. You guys are free to go."Mr. Schue answered.

* * *

**Yes, I fail for the lack of updates… I'm sorry! Also, I'm back at uni so they may slow down even more, and it doesn't help that all the spoilers I've read have completely destroyed my drive **

**Pictures of costumes are posted on my profile. **


	4. Chapter 4

No, I'm not dead! But my life has been nuts lately! I'll give you a more extensive excuse below.

If I owned, we'd have character development on Glee!

* * *

It is a fact universally acknowledged that if a teacher ever sets a group research task in the library, students will do whatever they can to avoid working on it. Jet, Quinn, and Rachel were no exception.

"So why can't we just show the movie for our presentation?" Jet asked.

"Because the movie isn't relevant Jet." Rachel replied for the umpteenth time. Not that Rachel was actually working on researching Marie Antoinette. She actually was just watching clips of the movie on Youtube (just to be sure that the movie was actually useless).

"Do you want to be any more googly eyed Quinn?" Rachel asked as she pretended to study a portrait of the French royal family that she'd found after a quick Google search.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn replied.

"Oh come on Quinnlett, you've been making eyes at the new football kid since he got here." Jet pointed out. She took a quick look around and had a furtive fingerful of peanut butter. Jet tilted her head to the side.

"Doesn't he look like that kid from _Home Alone_? Maybe I can ask him to put his hands up on his cheeks to be sure…" Jet pondered.

"Oh my gosh, don't you dare!" Quinn hissed.

"He's cute Quinn. No need to be ashamed. Maybe you can recruit him for glee. Finn told me that he sounds pretty good singing in the shower." Rachel said distractedly as she saved a few files to her flash drive.

"Is your whole world about Glee?" Jet asked incredulously.

"You seem surprised by this." Rachel replied. She rolled her eyes as she saw Quinn flip her hair and lean casually against a bookshelf.

"If you like the guy, go talk to him. His name is Sam, right? Noah says he's a nice guy." Rachel said.

"I'm not just going to go up to the guy and be like hey baby, how ya doin'…That's so humiliating." Quinn muttered.

"Easy. You come to the game Friday night, if they win, you congratulate him on a game well played, they lose, you're the pretty shoulder to cry on." Jet explained.

"That isn't actually a bad idea." Quinn replied.

"You can sit with me and Berrycakes. It'll be sunshine and rainbows." Jet decided.

"I'm not going to the football game." Rachel said. She'd actually started putting together a slide show for their presentation (so it had _Les Mis_ lyrics instead of historical opinion on Marie Antoinette, but she should get points for trying, right?).

"What?" Quinn and Jet said at the same time. Rachel shrugged.

"It's no big deal. Noah said that I didn't have to go if I don't want to." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you know that means he just doesn't want to tell you that he wants you there." Quinn said.

"It's not like I'd understand what was happening anyway. Honestly, he said that he doesn't mind if I don't go." Rachel assured them.

"He came to _Spring. _I doubt he picked up on one of the Brechtian influences, but he still came." Jet pointed out.

"I didn't ask him to go see it." Rachel countered.

"Rachel, this isn't a conversation. Jet and I are teaching you about football and you're going to the game." Quinn decided. Rachel sighed and put her hands up in defeat.

"Did you notice that Sam has been staring at you this whole time?" Rachel asked. Quinn couldn't help the giggle that slipped out.

* * *

Rachel was absolutely mind boggled. She'd seen _The Blind Side, Remember the Titans _and _Friday Night Lights_ in a vague attempt to get her to understand NFL.

"So Noah keeps the guy who makes the plays safe?" Rachel asked. Jet nodded encouragingly.

"By tackling the guy who doesn't have the ball?" Rachel frowned. That bit didn't seem to make much sense.

"He's clearing the path for the ball to get through." Quinn clarified.

"Look, just cheer when everybody in Titans colors cheer if you get confused." Jet said. Rachel nodded.

"Ok, let's get ready and get there." Quinn decided firmly.

* * *

Admittedly, Rachel didn't really understand the game. But that didn't stop her from cheering every time she saw jersey number 20. Jet went to buy hot chocolate in half time, and Quinn and Rachel snuck down to go and see Santana and Brittany, who were cheering at the game. They stood chatting, Quinn artfully fluttering her eyelashes at Sam. Santana looked over.

"Figures. He is so your type." Santana teased Quinn. Rachel squealed when someone lifted her up in the air.

"You came." Puck growled softly in her ear. He put her down and she threw her arms around his waist (she wasn't even going to try and get around his bulky shoulders). He kissed her head.

"Do you even get what's happening?" He asked her. Rachel grinned brightly.

"You're the insurance baby!" She said excitedly. He smiled back at her.

"How many points is a touchdown worth?" Puck asked her.

"You're the insurance baby." Rachel repeated with what she hoped was a charming grin. Puck laughed and pulled her into another hug.

"I'm so glad you came babe." He said. He kissed her gently.

"Go take a seat babe. We're back on the field soon." He told her, tapping her butt lightly as she turned to walk back up to the stands. She rolled her eyes when she saw Puck being told off by Coach Beiste.

"He was so happy I came." Rachel commented as she took her seat. She accepted her hot chocolate off Jet.

"Told you babe. You are officially awesome girlfriend material." Jet replied. She pulled Rachel and Quinn in for a happy snap (they'd gone all out in red, black and white, going so far as to add the black lines on their cheeks). They all fell silent as the game continued.

* * *

Rachel cringed when she saw Puck take a particularly nasty hit. She joined in the cheering when he immediately stood back up and shoved the guy who'd apparently been in the wrong. She waited with bated breath as Puck took his penalty. The crowd erupted. Puck immediately threw his helmet off and searched the grandstands. He picked Rachel out of the crowd and pointed up to her. She waved frantically.

"That was a good thing, right?" Rachel questioned urgently as play continued.

"Yes babe, it was a very good thing." Jet replied gently. Rachel beamed.

McKinley had taken a very satisfactory win. Rachel turned to Quinn with a smile as they headed down to where the team was celebrating.

"Are you going to go congratulate him?" Rachel asked. Quinn flipped her blonde curls.

"You know what. I think I might." She said. She slicked on some lip gloss and walked over to where Sam was refilling his Gatorade wearing her prettiest smile.

"This was your doing." Puck called out. Rachel and Jet whirled around.

"Excuse me?" Jet asked with mock indignation dripping from her voice.

"Coming to the game." Puck clarified.

"You can bet your sweet ass it was." Jet replied cockily. Puck slipped his hand into Rachel's.

"Thanks." He said sincerely. Jet bumped his free fist with hers.

"No problems. I love football. Rachel was going to come regardless." Jet said. Rachel gaped.

"Christian used to play defense in high school. I went to all his games." Jet explained. Coach Beiste called out for her boys to hit the showers because she was sick of smelling them. Puck kissed Rachel quickly before agreeing to meet them in the parking lot.

* * *

Rachel was comfortably seated on the hood of Jet's car, chatting animatedly to Brittany. Their conversation was interrupted when the raucous noise of the football team started to echo across the night. Rachel smiled when Puck came up to her.

"So the plan is a bonfire night over at Kenney's field. You girls in?" He asked.

"Keg party?" Quinn asked. Puck shrugged.

"Yeah well… probably." He admitted, scratching the back of his closely cropped head with a casual air.

"Well, I'm cool with it, but Jet's the driver." Quinn said. Jet shrugged.

"If I can stop for snacks, I'm good. And can I follow someone?" She asked. Puck nodded.

"I need gas anyway. You can follow me." Puck said. He looked at his girlfriend, who, for once, had yet to venture an opinion.

"Babe?" He said. Rachel shook herself out of her reverie and plastered her showstopping smile on her face.

"I'm happy to make an appearance." Rachel said; voice filled with quasi cheerfulness.

* * *

Puck pulled the door shut on his truck. He looked over at Rachel, who'd been close to comatose she was so quiet since she got in the car. He snuck a peek over at the 24 hour super store. Jet and Quinn were riding on the motorised shopping carts designed for the elderly; he had plenty of time to talk to Rachel.

"What's wrong?" He asked gruffly. Rachel shrugged.

"I'm fine." She replied quietly.

"You're not fine." He responded. She shot him half a genuine smile.

"C'mon babe, when do you ever use words like fine to describe your feelings? Was the football really that bad?" He asked. Rachel sighed and looked away.

"It's nothing Noah. I'm just being a drama queen. Can we please drop it?" She said pleadingly. Puck pressed a kiss on her hand.

"Babe. Please tell me." He implored. Rachel shivered lightly and moved closer to her door.

"Are you worried about some of the guys? They're not going to throw anything on you babe." Puck guessed. Rachel bit her lip and adjusted her skirt.

"You're worried about a repeat of Brittany's party." Puck realised. Rachel looked up at him, her wide eyes vulnerable.

"Does that make me pathetic?" Rachel asked. Puck hugged her as best as he could in the car.

"No baby." He said. He tilted her chin and kissed her.

"I'm going to take care of you princess. You're my girl. I'm not sharing you with anyone." He said. Rachel clung to him tighter.

"Except sometimes Jesse." Rachel pointed out.

"Only when I have to." Puck admitted.

"You sure you want to go tonight?" Puck asked after a few moments silence.

"I'll be fine baby." Rachel assured him. She shimmied up to Puck and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She rested her head against his shoulder comfortably. They sat like that for a few minutes until Jet tapped on their back window.

"Stop canoodling! Let's go!" She called out.

* * *

Rachel bit her lip as they approached the party. She forced herself to smile as Jet gave Quinn last minute advice about Sam (they could make out, but that was it). A light breeze whistled through the trees and Rachel shivered involuntarily. Puck pulled Rachel away from the girls. Wordlessly, he shrugged out of his letterman jacket and helped Rachel put it on. He picked up her hands and rolled the sleeves up, pressing a kiss on each of her palms. Rachel looked up at him with a smile.

"You know I'm never giving this back, right?" She asked him shyly. She took advantage of the height her chunky heeled boots gave her and kissed him.

"Truth?" He asked. She nodded.

"Truth." She agreed.

"It looks better on you." He whispered. She smiled and kissed him again. She held out her hand.

"Let's do this." She said with a grin. They headed to where the bonfire was already blazing strongly. Jet was chatting to Finn, Matt and Mike, and Quinn was sitting with Sam, who was holding his guitar next to the fire. Rachel settled herself down as Puck went to scrounge up some drinks, and braced herself when Karofsky opened his mouth. Before her could say anything, Jet let out an angry snarl and rubbed her knee pointedly. Karofsky blanched and walked in the opposite direction.

"Bitch is fierce." Rachel teased. Jet grinned.

"Don't you forget it." Jet replied. Rachel paused and listened Sam's guitar playing.

"You're really good."She decided with cheerful nod. He grinned.

"Thanks. Rachel, right? You're Puck's girl?" He checked.

"That would be me." Rachel replied.

"You should head along to a Glee rehearsal sometime." Rachel suggested.

"I was just saying that." Quinn said.

"Saying what?" Puck asked. He tossed Jet a diet coke, handed Quinn a sprite before opening Rachel's grape soda for her. He motioned for her to stand up. Puck stole her previous seat and pulled her down into his lap.

"That Sam should come to a glee rehearsal. We could have a jam session or something." Quinn said.

"Works for me. We could use more dudes to balance out the chick overload." Puck said. He even had the dignity to pretend that Rachel's elbow digging into his ribcage hurt.

"Sure. Could be fun. Just give me a time and a place." Sam said.

"Lunchtime in the choir room. We practically live in there." Jet called out.

* * *

Yes, I know I'm a terrible author. I had horrific writers block, mostly because of the Mercedes problem. I've worked out what I'm doing with her, so yay.

I might have mentioned this already, but I'm studying to be a high school teacher. I've been working in a school for the last 5 weeks, and I have five more weeks in the school, so I'm basically working 8.30-3.30 for free, and then I get to head home, get changed and work in a bar for actual money so I don't fall into poverty. Consequently, I don't really have all that much time for writing. Hopefully there can be another update soon!

So in short, I'm really sorry that this took a ridic amount of time to get posted. You may berate me via reviews!


End file.
